


有恶魔存在的世界观设定下半魔也会感到嫉妒吗

by Flower_song



Series: 有恶魔存在的世界观设定下半魔们该如何相爱 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_song/pseuds/Flower_song
Summary: 他听见声音，睁开双眼，然后看到他——他由所有泯灭的希望和无数遥不可及的梦境凝聚而成——那就是自己眺望的最终方向。





	有恶魔存在的世界观设定下半魔也会感到嫉妒吗

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面的话：  
> Dante/Nero前提下的Vergil/Nero，主Vergil/Nero（不是亲情向，有车，《半魔也会等待什么人吗》的后续）。复健彻底复残废了狗血垃圾产物，通篇脑洞向，严重OOC，一个大写的尼禄苏，毫无逻辑性。这只是我暴露自己的性癖，想要花样日尼禄而写的一个补魔PWP。
> 
> PS.我以所有的原力起誓，我将永远爱着我的逆疾风时。

三月的天气变幻莫测，但一如既往刺骨的冷，在银灰色的天空和铅灰色的大地之间，一个坐落在11号州际公路上的偏远城镇，终于迎来了漫长一天的傍晚。

这个几乎与世隔绝的小镇就像一个逐渐缓慢下节拍的古旧钟表，再跟不上现实的脚步，又或许城镇本身就是一个迷路的时光旅人，从过去被直接带来到这里。所以当灾难突然降临到它的头上时，也没有神可以听到从时间之外传来的祈祷。

Vergil正站在这城镇中一所公园里的空地上，注视着巨大恶魔支离破碎的尸体在光秃秃的草坪上像一截一截枯木般缓缓燃烧。地狱之门碎成齑粉，黑色的细沙在惨淡的天色中闪着粼粼微光。那个罪魁祸首像公路上被卡车碾过的动物，肚烂肠流，渍进坚硬的地面，头部再无法复原本来的面目。幸运的蝼蚁，半魔冷冷的想，慈悲的死亡让他免于被拖入地狱。不远处传来逃走的恶魔的咆哮，他舒展了一下刚刚没有活动开的肩膀，不紧不慢的朝着声音所在的方向走。

半魔走在街上，心不在焉地斩杀着每个进入自己视阈范围的恶魔，宽阔的马路两侧有各种各样的商店，橱窗中展示着稀奇古怪的商品，他侧身避开一个忽然扑向自己的蜥蜴恶魔，用未出鞘的阎魔刀将其顶飞，砸进左边一个面包店，玻璃碎裂的声音很是嘹亮，其中夹杂着一声短促的，被双手掐断的尖叫。

这里本该是城镇的心脏，四下却空无一人，但Vergil能听见那些藏匿起来的急促喘息和嘈杂心跳，这些呼吸和心跳就藏在餐厅的厕所里，桌子的底下，汽车的后座，每一堵墙壁的后面。他们拥抱着躲进密闭的杂物柜，双手紧握一同趴倒在冰凉的地板上，或是蜷缩在货架的背后，用浸透了泪水的眼睛遥遥相看。他们听到恶魔的咆哮和玻璃破碎的声音，感受着房屋颤抖震动，已经分不清到底是在惧怕恶魔还是这个有着银白色头发的高大男人。

不过Vergil并不在乎，他依旧在思索自己内心深处存在着的，那种令自己隐隐作痛的成分到底是什么。他发现只有在切开恶魔肉体的时候，痛楚才稍有减缓，让他获悉片刻的安宁，而为了这片刻，他愿意一直永无休止的砍杀下去。

几小时前，当手中的阎魔刀忽然发出微光警示自己有一扇地狱之门即将被打开时，即便因没有确切的目标，次元斩无法定位，Vergil也执着地循着那股腐臭的味道而来，正赶上这个高阶恶魔带着一众杂碎踏出炼狱的火焰，把召唤它们前来的人类踩成肉酱。

他踢碎碍事的玻璃迈进店铺，在恶魔还没起身之前把出鞘的刀尖捅进它的脑子，飞溅的血液染红了晾在架子上的面包。这里弥漫着牛奶和发酵粉的味道，怀旧的气息勾起他支离破碎的记忆最深处的联想，他想到厨房，属于母亲的厨房。Vergil可以清晰地听见自己记忆链条中遗忘与缺失的齿轮缓缓归位，并重新开始运转的声响，自四个月前自己离开地狱之后，这迹象越来越明显。

他的大脑像是浸透了光怪陆离的色调，它们不具备丝毫的轮廓，也没有形状，而直到外界任何一个不经意间的触动，它便立即得以确凿的呈现。就像此刻Vergil看到母亲把袖子卷到手肘，露出柔软白皙的小臂。她正在做面包，把揉好的面团推给等在一旁的Dante和自己，让他们捏成想要的形状。两个男孩把手指插进柔软，冰凉并富有弹性的面团中，体会到那种被温柔包裹的黏着触感，像抚摸汗湿的皮肤。然而下一刻他们便把粘在手指上的面团蹭上对方的衣领，将多余的面粉撒向彼此的头顶，最后他们倒在厨房的地板上打成一团。

他记起那种充满温柔慰藉的触感，就好像多年来它一直都残留在自己手指的缝隙间，只等待被想起。他将阎魔刀归鞘，走向下一个敌人，轻撵右手的指尖，渴望可以触摸除了刀柄之外更为柔软的东西（或许恶魔的心脏是个不错的选择，他暗自思忖）用来填补手中的空虚感。

Vergil沿着主路走到城镇的中心，在用石砖铺成的圆形广场的对面有一座教堂。高大的正门前歪斜地停着三四辆警车，警探们正对着在钟楼上方盘旋的两只喷火的巨大蝙蝠一筹莫展。在注意到身后走近的半魔时，他们挤出畏惧和解脱混杂的古怪表情，一言不发地纷纷为他让道。

恶魔的翅膀鼓动气流吹起猛烈的风，晃动笨重的钟身。于是清越的钟声也像是睡着了一般又缓又慢地在空气中走远。

在红墓市的远郊也可以听见从很远的市区传来教堂柔和的钟声，明亮的铂金色的阳光照在房子红色的屋顶上，天空是夏天温柔的蓝色。尚且年幼的自己曾很喜欢些钟声，好像这声音本身就是一个远道而来的邮差，带来对某种无以名状之物的企盼。那种企盼Vergil记忆犹新，那是对随时可能发生，又遥不可及的事物的企盼，意味着潜在的无限可能。

那时他还会渴求未来，这种贪婪的本能顽固的根植在他的身体里，即使当他的身体在沉睡，记忆变得混乱破碎之时，在紧闭的双目后面，总有飞鸟扑打翅膀，乘着清越的钟声，从深邃到仿佛可以把人溺毙的蓝色天空中掠过——即使是那个时候，它仍驻进梦中挥之不去。

幻影剑戳进敌人最脆弱的翅骨，血洒如雨，两只恶魔哀叫着从空中跌落，重重地摔在地上。它们绝望地挣扎着却再飞不起来，口中吐出火焰试图拖延死亡逼近的脚步。Vergil想着企盼的心情，想着自己被迫中断的人生流程，充斥其中的无限可能，想着曾经渴求过的未来。斯巴达之子将阎魔刀插入火焰深处，然后调转刀刃朝上划开了恶魔的头颅，然后给予另外一只同样的恩赐。

恶魔的尸体倒在地上的时候，发出微弱的闷响。杀掉它们并没有让内心的痛苦有所减缓，只是造成痛楚的成分反倒沉淀的逐渐清晰——他看到刚刚藏在面包店货架下的两个紧紧相拥的人类，想着碰触，他看到那些幸存者们，想着红墓市上空传来的缥缈钟声——这令人难堪的情绪几近嫉妒。而大脑似乎以同一块区域记录着疼痛和嫉妒，它们糅杂在一起朝着愈演愈烈的趋势发展。

或许自己还需要杀掉更多恶魔，或许自己需要去杀掉那些令自己心生厌烦的人类，或许……埋藏于体内的牵绊轻点他的肩膀，Vergil抬起头，朝没有任何生命存在的广袤虚空眺望。

头顶的天穹被无边无骨的雨云遮蔽，空气凝滞。他收回视线，继续沿着主街前行，在路过一家书店时，他切碎了一只低等恶魔的藤蔓，渴望自己能够去掠夺些什么来填补这由未名嫉妒引起的愤怒与饥饿感。

 

=====================================

 

Dante和Nero走在一起，他们正沿着11号州际公路到这次委托任务所在的城镇去。半个小时前，莫里森的那辆破旧的二手车熄火在距离城镇还有两英里的位置。它颤颤巍巍，又是咳嗽又摇头地趴倒在留不下任何车辙的路边，全然不顾自己的所作所为会有损主人的良好形象，说什么也不肯再挪动一步。于是两个恶魔猎人只得转为步行。

冻硬的道路两旁摆放着橙色的塑料警示圆锥，它们在惨淡的天光中亮得像两排长长的指示灯，替他们引路，为他们开道。此时Dante和Nero正随意的交谈着，内容跳转变换没有固定的主题，偶尔沉默时他们各想心事，那份空白也同样惬意，令人放松。

“我始终觉得自己是人类，因为姬莉叶说过，再没有见过比我更像人类的存在了。”每当提起女孩的时候，Nero的脸上就会浮现出一种非常柔软，年轻的神色。他引用对方说过的话，眼睛直视前方，哨卡已经隐约可见。

“那是因为她爱你才会这么说，她才不在乎你是恶魔还是人类，在她看来你就是最好的。”Dante回忆着，笑了起来，“我妈还曾经认为Vergil会成为这个世界最英俊的丈夫和父亲，她觉得姑娘们为了他就算把星星和月亮摘下来都不为过。”

“她真这么说过？”年轻的恶魔猎人惊讶的眯起眼睛，随即又带着点顽皮地揶揄道，“你嫉妒了？”

“不会，毕竟当时她是称赞Vergil的长相，唯独这次母亲夸奖他时，我没否认。”半魔摩挲着自己的下巴，洋洋自得的反驳，“回想起来，我们没有一刻不在打架。”

“是啊，这就是你们的相处模式，我已经见识到了。”Nero想起前几次的情景，无不讽刺地挖苦对方。

“其实每次吵架都事出有因，但我们找不到更好的解决办法，”因为我们太容易同时钟情于同一样事物，而谁都又不肯让步，Dante有点伤感地想，这大概是双胞胎兄弟命中注定的。不过他没有把这情绪表现在愉快的声音里，“吵架和相互争夺在兄弟之间是再正常不过的。”

“我和克雷多之间就不像你说的那样啊，那时我可是净跟在他的屁股后面跑。”年轻人不赞同地撇撇嘴，用手抚平被风吹得立起的短发。

“那是因为你们年龄差距太大，说起来当年他给你们两个小不点当爹又当妈的时候，应该也还不到二十岁？十九岁？” Dante思索着，不确定的看着他。

“什么？不许这么说他！”Nero不满地咋舌，他本还想为捍卫克雷多的名誉和问清一个男人要怎么才能分饰两角而再说些什么，但是他们两个已经走近哨卡，他只得用力抿起嘴巴，把手插进衣兜，踢了一脚地上的石子。

哨位上站着两位年轻人，他们身穿类似卫兵的制服。唇髭稀疏的男孩们原本正懒散地斜靠着凉亭低声交谈，看到有人走过来，才摆出一副站岗的严肃姿态。

“戒严时期，通行证。”其中一个满脸粉刺，鼻子歪歪扭扭的哨兵朝短发的恶魔猎人伸手。

Nero和Dante交换了一个疑惑的眼神，从衣兜里取出通行证件让他们检查。对方接过看也不看的递给自己的同伴，另一位哨兵露出如同绵羊一样哀怨的神情，拿着通行证走进哨卡的办公室去检验盖章。

空气中弥漫浓重的水汽，头顶慢慢堆积的煤灰色云层酝酿着一场傍晚的冻雨。站岗的哨兵恢复了松散的站姿，心不在焉的揪着自己一缕深棕色的卷发，一对茶色的眼睛在两人的脸上逡巡，最后他的目光落在Nero拎着的扁平箱子上。

“你们来得太不是时候了，不管你们是旅游经过还是来工作，我都劝你们最好不要进去，”他指了指箱子，斟酌地说，“最近城镇里偶尔会有恶魔出没。”

“哦，很严重吗？”Dante把帽子微微上挑，饶有兴致地问道。

“严重？你是耳朵有问题？还是单纯的不怕死？”男孩不解地瞪大了眼睛，他讨厌自己好心的意见被忽视，不禁没好气地说道，“最近这些日子恶魔出没很频繁，镇里的探长们已经疲于招架了，只得花钱请恶魔猎人来帮忙，如果你们……”

Dante不紧不慢地微笑着打断对方：“是的，我知道，我们就是恶魔猎人。”

“如果你们……什么？你们……也是恶魔猎人？”那个男孩露出了费解的神色，随后又有点幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，“那你们更没必要进去了，今天中午城镇里已经来了一个用武士刀的恶魔猎人，如果他没有被干掉的话，估计这会儿早就把你们的活都干完了！”当他注意到原本心不在焉的短发青年猛地把头转向自己时，他都要被对方脸上的神情逗得放声大笑了。

“可以了。”另一个无精打采的哨兵慢吞吞地走过来，Nero劈手抢过通行证大步走开，垂在身侧的手提箱像钟摆一样跟着前后摇晃。男孩张温顺的脸上露出了困惑的神色，他把视线投向紧随其后的陌生高大男人。但英俊的半魔只是匆匆走过，仿佛他的脸同盛夏枝头上的一片绿叶一样意义甚微。

不出一分钟，他们就淡出两个哨兵的视线，但两位恶魔猎人还在大步的前行，年轻的那个走得更快，就像在试图甩脱什么东西的追捕。

当Nero的肩膀再一次与自己的右臂相碰，并又有了超前的趋势时，Dante一语不发地伸出长而强壮的手臂，用力揽住对方，把他拉向自己。

银色短发的年轻人被拽得一个踉跄停下，他就着对方的力道，扭转身子向前侧倾，脸贴在对方颈窝的地方。原本稍显急促的呼吸很快平缓下来，渐渐与Dante的呼吸频率相一致，他听见自己的心跳也跟着变得平稳。

“这次或许也不会……”那句安慰被喉咙中一根看不见的刺打断，Dante抿起嘴唇，抬手揉乱对方细碎毛茸茸的短发。

年轻的恶魔猎人任由对方搂着自己默默地站了片刻，重新直起身体后把手提箱换到左手。Nero的眼睛在苍白的天光中呈现出幽静湖水的浓郁色泽，他朝对方伸出右手，目光认真而坚定：“我明白，咱们走吧。”

 

=====================================

 

强烈的冷风剐着年轻恶魔猎人的面颊，他眯起眼睛看见脚下只有一截树枝大小的Vergil，正笔直寂然的站在一圈还没来及消散的恶魔尸首的中央。Dante降低飞行的高度，在适当的位置松开年轻人的手，让对方先跳下去，自己落地前变回人类的模样。

高大的半魔身影晃动，如同影片中慢放镜头般一格一格的扭转身体回头看向刚刚落地的两人，他异样英俊的五官浸润在潮湿的空里，目光像锋利的刀刃撕裂一切。

“我们大老远跑来干嘛，他一个人都搞定了。”Dante对上那道锐利冷峻的视线，暗含其中的轻蔑和挑衅总能轻易地就激发出他八岁以前的所有恶劣性格和执拗的劲头。

于是他用轻快的声音挖苦道：“就是下次你在这么做的时候，记得打上事务所的名号好吗？老哥？你不这么做，我们两是拿不到赏金的，你总不会忍心看着自己的弟弟和儿子饿肚子吧。”提到Nero时他还不忘用手拍了拍年轻人的肩膀。

Vergil把这一切看在眼里，一股无法压抑的，由嫉妒而引发的痛楚正在他的身体里酝酿。

“你们就是不知道放弃，是吧。”半魔冰凉的语调中包裹着一种沉默的愤怒。

“怎么，这回终于明白我以前看到你时的心情了？”Dante装出一副欣慰的神情。

“够了！”Nero在后面从手提箱中取出绯红皇后和湛蓝玫瑰，皱眉不赞同地打断Dante的调侃，“你不要惹恼他。”

“我还以为自己已经走了。”他看向更远处的Vergil。

“清场浪费了一点时间。”半魔带着矜持态度的音色非常优雅，透明的银白色眼睛转向自己的儿子。

“是啊，是啊，我看到了。”Nero错开视线环顾四周，他对Vergil的那种还无法精准定位的感情正缓缓吞噬着自身，追寻对方的旅程就如同一次漫长的潜水，一直，一直下潜，伴随着窒息和水沉重的压力。

“不过我猜你现在已经收工了？”他试探着说。

“我不这么想。毕竟，我刚刚那只是热身。”半魔无动于衷地语气中含着威胁。

“所以，你是在等我们两个来过来跟你打一架？”不论他们再怎么否认，Dante就是这个世界上最了解Vergil的人。

“呃，你心情不好？发生了什么事吗？”Nero露出稍显忧虑的神色。

Vergil沉默不语，那些往事的残像带来的痛楚在他的胃里来回翻腾，现在它们开向体内的其他内脏扩散。他想着过去，想着厨房的味道，想着手指缝隙中残留的触感，想着钟声，他看到Dante轻碰Nero的肩膀，他们藏掖起注视着彼此的眼神，以为自己不会发现，他看到那些自己永远失去和无法拥有的东西。嫉妒充满了他的口腔，他不想把这个吐露出来给任何人看到——半魔冲着自己的思绪皱眉，察觉到两位恶魔猎人的目光，他调整了站姿，起手按住阎魔刀的刀柄。

“什么事也没有，”半魔淡淡地回应，他转向自己的手足，“Dante，你知道规则。”

“怎么？你又要跟他用这种方式来分输赢吗？我还以为在地狱里你们已经达成一致了。”年轻人试图将等下不可避免的争斗变成一个能迫使对方回来的约定，他故作轻松地提议，“那么如果Dante赢了，你跟我一起回去吃晚饭吗？今天轮到我做饭了。 ”

“首先，我不会输，第二，我也不会对你做下任何赌约，Nero。做出选择的也不是我，而是Dante。”仿佛早已预料，高大的半魔的回答是经过字斟句酌的，“要么在这里跟我打一架，要么看我把这个城镇夷为平地。现在，你退下。”

“为什么我一点也不感到意外。”Dante无奈地笑着活动了一下肩膀，魔剑伴随着火焰燃烧空气出现，沉甸甸地落入主人的手中，“你不敢接受赌约就是输不起。”

无数把浅蓝色的幻影剑凭空立现，它们直落到Dante所站的位置，绯红皇后的刀尖轻点地面，Nero斜眼看着狼藉的马路，在心底苦涩的低低叹息。

他已经学会尊重Vergil在自身周围构筑的层层壁垒，之前几次他试图以自己的方式来逾越，瓦解那道高墙，但都以失败告终。现在年轻人的标准降低到只要可以贴近那冰冷的围墙，倾听从厚重石块后传来的声音，确认对方还安然无恙就心满意足。但这并不表示他放弃了要带Vergil回来这个念头，这想法会永远保留，直到对方愿意走进自己的生命中那天。

然而这一天什么时候才能到来，Nero暗中询问自己，这不是对方第一次拒绝回来，也不会是最后一次，那么对方什么时候才会点头同意，让自己能触及水底，最终可以浮出水面呼吸。

年轻的恶魔猎人把重心放在双脚之间，用两只半魔都能听到的音量不放心地嘱咐道：“别搞太大的破坏，如果越界，我就揍翻你们两个。”

站在路旁花坛上的Dante比了一个讨人嫌的手势，换来阎魔刀第一下最为猛烈的攻击。

 

=====================================

 

有雨水从云层中落下，先是试探性的几滴，随后像是放下心来似的绵绵坠下。湿冷的水汽漫上来，口中呵出的气体形成白雾，Nero垂在身侧的左手指尖泛起浅红，他把三个引擎全部点燃，用刀身散发出的热量来温暖自己。两个半魔的争斗也进入到了下一个阶段，他们似乎终于释放完所有的压力，从打斗开始转为争吵。

Nero的大脑自动进入一种过滤声音的状态，在他们第二次找到Vergil把诗集还回去的时候，他就学会了这项技能。双子之间的争执变成了他耳边的背景噪音，他心无旁骛地胡思乱想着可以迫使对方回来的种种方法，哪一个似乎都是值得一试，但比较可取的又似乎一个都没有。最后他想着自己或是Dante偷袭抢走阎魔刀的这个方法的可行性，并在头脑中按着计划好的步骤依次演练了一遍，试图找出有漏洞的环节。

当被姗姗来迟的警车和不知从哪里冒出来的旁观者围满的时候，Nero收回自己的思绪，擦掉脸上的雨水，把外衣的兜帽罩在头上。双胞胎的争吵进了白热化的阶段，字斟句酌的刻薄和辛辣洪亮的反诘，针锋相对。Vergil的拇指再次抵上了刀镡，Dante失去了以往的自在神色，绷紧的五官告诉Nero他几近爆发的边缘。

说话的人们把声音抬得越来越高，嘴唇却几乎不见蠕动，有的用手作为遮掩，那些窃窃私语和相互交汇的眼神像一张带刺的捕网罩在他们三个身上。人群的存在意味着潜在的威胁，这是Nero很多年前还在魔剑骑士团里就学到的。他能感受到空气中那股熟悉的，不断膨胀涌动的嫌恶，愤怒和恐惧，但他用不含任何感情的目光细细扫过环绕的人群，排查漏网的恶魔和伪装在其中的危险，然后他注意到一位穿着灰色长裙的女孩。

那个姑娘无疑是个人类，看起来不过十六七岁的模样，她交握的双手藏在宽大的袖口里，不自然的端放在小腹的位置上，她看起来战战兢兢，脚步虚浮，向两个半魔缓缓靠近的僵硬姿态，像是一只被看不见的线绳往前拖拽的风筝。

Nero蹙眉眯起眼睛审视着那个人类女孩，朝还在争吵的兄弟俩挨近。

显然对方完全沉浸在一个只属于自己的封闭空间中，两只黑漆漆的眼珠逼视着自己的目标，脑海中回响着只有自己才可聆听的指引。在距离两只半魔还有几步远的地方，她猛地向前一扑，用Nero迄今为止所见过的，最笨拙和业余的姿势，把藏在袖口中的匕首朝背对她的Vergil刺去。年轻的恶魔猎人发出窘迫的低叹，往左侧迈出一大步堵住对方的去路，为了避免绯红皇后的高温烧伤人类脆弱的皮肤，他将半透明的蓝色鬼手依附上整条右臂，从容地握住开锋的匕首。

变故就发生在这一刻。

那把平凡无奇的匕首穿透了Nero的右掌和半透明的浅蓝色鬼手，它轻而易举地碰碎了魔力的投影，就仿佛那不过是水中的倒影，匕首没有受到一丝阻力持续向前，直到刀刃没入年轻的恶魔猎人胸口的时候，费解的情绪还未能在他的眼底扩散开来。

Nero根本没有注意到自己松开了握着绯红皇后的左手，他把目光从胸口移开，与对方同样错愕的视线交汇，那姑娘毫无血色的双唇微微翕动，呵出一团柔软的白色雾气。那双深色的眼睛像一道深渊，把四周的一切喧嚣连同她自己的声音都吞噬得干干净净。

那女孩如此安静，没有说明自己这一举动的理由，没有宣示自己的信仰，甚至都没有低声祈求她主的宽恕。惊慌退却后，她只是垂下视线，被雨水打湿的脸庞上露出一种出离尘世间的释然，仿佛此刻她唯一需要做的就是放心去死。

斯巴达双子的争吵被钢刃撞击地面发出的清脆声响和突然而至的死寂中断，他们回头，看到Nero和一个陌生女孩以一种古怪的姿势贴在一起。

Dante是最先行动的，他所站的位置正好可以清楚地看到一切。他瞬移到Nero的身边，抬起手肘往女孩的颈窝处一磕，人类便安静的软倒下去。半魔不做停顿，拽着用纽扣装饰的白色前襟，挥手把那软绵绵的躯体甩进旁边的人群中。自始至终他的动作一点也不粗暴，而是又沉着又冷漠，拿捏着力度，几乎就在同一时刻，Vergil的尾巴就钉进女孩刚刚站位置的那一块石砖路面，碎石和水滴四下迸溅。原本鸦雀无声的人群又沸腾起来。

Nero对此一无所知，他佝偻着脊背，向后退了一步，左手紧攥匕首的握柄，伤口传来被烫伤，被撕裂的尖锐痛楚，这剧痛随着他心跳的频率一下一下抽搐着扩散到每一个根神经，他第一次发现落在皮肤上的雨水可以冷成这样。

记住：下次出门一定要戴上妮蔻的机械手。Nero在撕心裂肺的剧痛间隙中懊恼地想。

年轻的恶魔猎人又退了一步，后背抵上一个结实的胸膛，一只宽大有力的手扶住自己的右肩，于是他怀着莫名的信任把自身全部的重量都移交到对方身上。身旁的Dante此刻正朝他伸出右手。

疼痛攫取了Nero身体的控制权，他抬不起手臂，也无法转身，他贴着身后的胸膛向下滑了几英寸，避开Dante的援手。

“别碰。”Nero从牙缝里挤出含糊的声音，只是沉下身体，灼热钻心的疼痛就使得他全身的每一块肌肉都在本能地不住收缩。

“总得拔出来啊。”Dante有点好笑又略带困惑地说，语气并不非常担忧，不是因为他漠不关心，而是因为他知道Nero受过更重的伤，年轻人远比看上去的还要强大，更何况此刻他们在一起，没什么可以击垮或是伤害到他们。

“我没打算留着它当装饰！”Nero疼到恼火，一种恶心想吐的欲望在他的胃里翻腾，“我是，我是让你别他妈，碰这……该死的东西。”他说着松开握住刀柄的左手，手套已经被烧成灰烬，掌心上遍布着大小不一的水泡，红色的脓血和被烤焦的灰黑皮肤。

“见鬼！”惊慌混进了Dante诅咒的声音里。

再一次袭来剧痛让年轻的Nero无法呼吸，无法思考，他紧紧闭上眼睛，咬碎自己的牙齿，仿佛这样就能控制住那团焚烧自己内脏的火焰。一只冰凉的手摸了摸他烫热的额头，唤回他有些游离的神智。Nero好不容易睁开半透明的蓝绿色眼睛，用失焦的视线看着Dante和Vergil贴近的面孔，迟钝地意识到他们正小心地将自己缓缓放倒。

“我马上帮你拔出来，但这次估计要有点疼了，等下忍着点kid。”Dante咧咧嘴，苦涩地逗弄他。

我他妈的已经深刻的体会到了，Nero嘲弄地想，暗自蜷曲右手的五个指尖，但是袖管中的前臂依旧空无一物。

好吧，他挫败地喘息了一下，挣扎着对抗金属没入肉体那处火辣辣的剧痛，让自己重新获得一些力量和勇气，然后赶在两个半魔之前先一步重新抓住刀柄，没给他们反应的时间，径自把匕首拔了出来。

“啊——”血液，雨水和疼痛让握着刀柄的手有些打滑，但他更不想让他们两个碰这东西，于是不顾刀刃进入时的途径，粗暴地把匕首抽出体内。他叫喊出来，掩盖住金属切割肉体，剐蹭骨骼和皮肤被烧焦发出的声音。赶在自己的左手被熔化前，把那该死的玩意儿远远地甩了出去，匕首跌落在石砖路面上发出沉闷轻浅的声响。

“不是这么拔的，你这太快了！”Dante罕见地露出了受到惊吓的神情，愣了一瞬，立即用手去堵住冒血的伤口，蹙眉垮下嘴角。

“反正我他妈的，一点，也，不疼。”Nero说谎不眨眼睛，他看着被烧得焦黑的干枯左手，能隐约感到骨头上正开始长出新肉。雨滴落在指尖，刺骨的凉，这冷意沿着手掌一路滑落他的身体，难以忍受的尖锐痛楚消失了，意识也跟着涣散起来，周围嘈杂的声音像浓郁的水汽一样包裹着他。

“Nero。”

朦胧间他听Vergil的声音从附近的某个地方传来，声音像一只冰凉却坚定的手掌，把他拽离晕厥的悬崖。

“Nero！睁开眼睛！”这次声音的主人换了一个。

被呼唤的年轻人甩甩头，强打起精神将目光汇聚，“行了，别喊了，我他妈一直睁着眼睛呢。”他倒了口气，努力让自己的声音听起来口齿清晰。

他把视线从Dante摁在自己胸口的双手上移开，转向Vergil，半魔削薄的浅色嘴唇抿成一道严厉的直线，仿佛同样在忍受什么痛苦，透明的浅银色的眼睛像密布乌云后的第一缕天光。

“我很好。”他舔舔嘴唇，一边强迫自己继续持续呼吸，一边想偷偷碰触一下对方作为安慰，但想起自己左手的模样后只得作罢，“我没事。”他眨眨眼，挤掉不小心落进去的雨水，又重复了一次。

“你一点都不……”

拔地而起的尖叫从人群响起，打断了那句话。四只红色蜥蜴型态的恶魔毫无预兆地破开沥青路面，从地下钻出。瞬间化作薄红色的烟雾隐藏于雨幕之中。但这已经足够引起恐慌了，人群像失去了容器的散沙，顷刻间四散开来。一直举枪旁观的警探们，则朝着雨幕中不断移动的红色烟雾，绝望地打空了所有弹药。

惊慌失措的人群从他们三个身旁跑过，溅起无数泥点和碎石，死亡的阴影驱使他们的鞋底踩上Dante和Vergil摊开在地面上的大衣下摆。

其中一颗流弹即将擦着Nero的脸颊打在地面，阎魔刀先一步伸出，利刃朝上，在那颗子弹挨近年轻人子之前将它削飞，然后刀尖调转，直接塞进想要从后方偷袭的红色恶魔的口中，Vergil轻而易举地自上而下的将敌人剖开，他从容迅速地转身，就着收到的力道把那几乎分裂成两半的尸体踹翻在地。

“送他回我的事务所，要么就回他的家！”Dante开枪打掉另外两颗飞向Nero和自己兄长的流弹，逼退了一只蠢蠢欲动的恶魔，头也不回地咆哮道。

“别命令我。”斯巴达的长子用不输对方的冷峻口气反唇相讥。但他还是伸手拽住竭尽全力想要自己站起来的Nero。

利刃斩断雨水，在空中切开第一道缝隙。

“等等！”一直专注于找回呼吸的Nero忽然挣扎着直起身体，他伸手握住刀柄头部，但依旧没能阻止Vergil在虚空中笔直的划下第二道伤痕，十字型的蓝色刀口割裂空气，那些空间的碎片像一块块的透明玻璃。他被强拖进空间的夹缝时，只来得及说出一句：“Dante，别他妈的碰……”

“……那把，该死的，匕首。”两人的身影消失在弥合如新的潮湿空气中，独余Nero尾音的辙印和静如浅眠的雨声。

Dante召唤出魔剑，在随意挡下两只恶魔的攻击的间隙，抽空将目光瞥向已经空寂无人的街道，他感觉好像是囫囵吞下了刚刚戳进Nero胸口的铁块，沉甸甸地坠在胃里，生出一阵灼热的抽痛——女孩和那个古怪的匕首消失了，绯红皇后静静的躺于湿漉漉的石砖上，用平和而耐心的目光注视着他。

 

=====================================

 

Vergil环顾四周，又一次确认他们的身边是一片寂静的墓地。这个位置可以俯瞰着山下佛杜那城区的巨大全景，往前深入不到七百英尺远的地方，有一道绵长的漆黑铁栏，这围栏是划分城市与森林的边界。那些古老，体态臃肿的树木，低垂着被积雪压得不堪重负的枝干。它们掌管着这座孤岛以北的高海拔地域。

山间的气温更低，随着夜晚的到访已经降至零度以下，空濛的雨滴凝结成一颗颗冰粒，从云层中簌簌落下。最后一线惨淡的天光消失在Nero的像绿魂石般剔透的虹膜上，他挣脱半魔的手臂，踉跄着走到稍远的地方，把粘稠沥青状的液体吐在了铺满积雪的地面上。

“不要再来一次了。”他吐掉口中色泽诡异的血沫，诚心恳求道。

“我以为你会选择回事务所。”Vergil微皱眉头，若有所思地问，“是你选择的这里？”

在Nero皮开肉绽的左手握住刀柄的时候，Vergil有一瞬间的动摇，也就是这短暂的犹豫，次元斩原定的最终处所被改变，阎魔刀脱离了自己的掌控——这是从未发生过的事情。

Nero没有回答，只是抿起嘴角哆嗦着站直身体。他试着向前迈了一步，在重心有一瞬间的前倾时，又迈出第二步稳住自己。剧痛让视野的边缘一阵阵发黑，他努力回忆着呼吸的方法，强撑着不许自己倒下。

“……我看起来像白痴吗？”他强迫自己的身体习惯这疼痛，命令自己把声音中的苦楚吞下，他咬牙又向前走了一步，满意地发现这次比刚刚稳多了。

“在我摔倒在事务所门口的瞬间你就会转身走掉。”他持续挪动着僵硬的双腿，等待痛苦变成像呼吸一样的存在，“让你送回去也一样，你想的地方是哪里？我家的车库？”

“现在我也一样可以随时走掉。”被说中的半魔沉下面容，冷峻的气息从唇齿缝隙间流出，郁积在心中的莫名怒火让他攥紧了手中的阎魔刀。

听到对方威胁Nero反而绽出一个转瞬即逝地微笑，他对两个半魔始终怀有盲目的信任。

“Dante说过你不是那种不信守承诺的人。你答应过要么送我回事务所，要么回寄养之家。”他清了清喉咙，甚至有些得意地继续道，“而现在，这哪都不是。所以，你不会，也不可以丢下我自己离开。”

他把目光投向寂静的森林，仿佛透过黑暗看到了更远的东西。他凝神沉思了几秒钟的时间，随后带着像在黏稠液体中前行一样的疲惫，踩着积雪摇摇晃晃地朝墓园更深处走去。

“我不记得自己做过这种承诺。”Vergil站在原地，耐心地等待那个倔强的伤员体力不支倒下，结果对方越走越远。

“在你挥刀的那一瞬间，就表示你答应了。”原本就很虚弱的声音隔着落下的雪花从远处传来，听起来宛如一阵柔和微弱的风声。

年长的半魔仔细斟酌着对方的话，尽管他不会承认，但斯巴达之子的承诺确实由这个世界上最坚硬的金属所铸就而成。

“所以，你们是故意骗我做出承诺的？”他思索着，迈开脚步跟了上去。

“当然他妈的不是。”Nero咬牙忍下想要呕吐的欲望，倾听着对方踩碎积雪发出的声响，“虽然我们确实想过很多诱骗你的方法……你不会想知道的。”

他通过越来越接近的脚步声得知Vergil已经来到自己的身后，一种想要说话的欲望轻轻挠着他的喉咙，Nero不由自主地把萦绕在脑子里的那些想法一一讲述，“这些日子我总想着，如果偷走阎魔刀带回事务所，你就会自己乖乖追过来。今天你和Dante吵架的时候，我一直在考虑这个计划的可行性。当然我永远也不会那么做，但就是控制不住自己总去想它。”

“……你为什么不会那么做？”过了好一会儿，Vergil的声音从黑暗中传来，其中带着罕见迟疑，仿佛他正被对方那些荒唐且缺乏逻辑的思绪侵扰着。

“你希望我去那么做？”Nero惊讶地回头，然后意识到这不是个好主意，剧烈的眩晕让他弯腰吐在一个墓碑的旁边。

这个时候Vergil非常清楚自己该怎么做，就像之前Nero躺在湿漉漉的地面上时他一样清楚自己该怎么做，他应该走过去扶住自己的儿子，轻捋他的背脊，让他可以更顺畅的呼吸。他应该伸出手臂环绕住年轻人，避免被奔跑的路人踩踏。

他试着迈步，但不知为什么，地面把他黏住，自己的靴子陷入的不是积雪而是一片泥泞的沼泽。就像他当时伸出去的手变成了被磁场吸引的铁屑，不可违抗地落在阎魔刀的刀柄上。

“停下，你需要休息。”最后他只得这样说。

“我很好。”Nero吐掉嘴里的黑色血水，拖着声音拒绝，站稳后又继续前行，他不想轻视对方的任何一个疑问，于是从两人支离破碎的对话中找回话题继续道，“我没那么做、是因为、这是个、卑鄙的、行为、不符合、我的个性。”他气吁吁地呵出好几团白色的雾气，平复呼吸后他吸取教训，缓缓转向Vergil，脸上的神情有些紧张，甚至染上了羞怯，“最重要的是，我不想强迫你。”

“不过……”Nero目光还在四下闪躲，他用力咬住口腔的内壁，努力在自己改主意之前把话一口气说完，“不过眼下我确实利用了你的承诺，这对你一点也不公平。我，我很抱歉。”

Vergil陷入了沉默，地面上的白雪在那长严整锐利的脸上投下惨淡的光，他皮肤白的几近透明，那身黑色的外衣在对比之下鲜明的如同燃烧，他长久的低头沉思着，直到细雪筛落在他宽厚的双肩薄薄的铺满一层，半魔才缓缓开口。

“你准备去哪儿？”

“你跟来就知道了，不会太远的。”Nero把长时间之前吸进去的一口气缓缓吐出。

天黑的彻底，夜间的寒冷抚摸着Nero的双颊，雪却始终没有停下的意思，脚下的道路变得愈发崎岖，那波浪般连绵起伏的墓碑也开始变得稀疏荒芜，在所有生命都陷入沉眠的山间，唯一的声音就是两人脚掌压实积雪的脆响。

Nero在面前艰难地走着，残缺的右臂导致袖子瘪下一截，垂在空气里随着他的动作以一种复杂的方式来回摇摆，迈出的每一步所留下的足迹连接成路。

Vergil就走在年轻人为自己铺展而成的路上，他感觉到有踌躇，羞怯的雪落在自己右手的指尖上。

当他们拐上一条小路的时候，身边只剩下寂静的黑松林和白色的雪。Nero在一片雪松中停下，他的前面有一小块平台，上面落满了干净的，毫无破坏的雪层。接近中央的位置有一团白雪堆积成高高的，尖尖的形状，一块黑色的墓碑就藏在下面。

“这就是你要来的地方。”半魔的口气很冷，他不是在发问，而是陈述事实。

Nero没有回答，他又往前走了几步，忽然痛得厉害似的缓缓倚靠着那个黑色墓碑跪下。

“嗨，克雷多，好久不见。”在Vergil看来，自己的儿子像是被喂食了会严重损伤大脑和常识的东西，开始跟一块石头交谈，质地脆薄的语气中浸透着湿漉漉的柔软。

“好久不见，这么晚还来打扰你。”Nero一边用手肘把墓碑顶部的积雪扫落，一边喃喃低语，上次他这么跪着，把额头靠上去从中汲取力量，还是好几年前的事情了。我又遇到麻烦了，他不出声的倾述着，还是个大麻烦，不仅如此，我还把这个麻烦带到了你的面前，马上我还要把他带到咱们曾经的家里。

拜托，不要生气好吗？只有这次，不要生气。他闭上眼睛，黑暗中克雷多的音容相貌缓缓浮现，他继续道，因为他对我真的……很重要，他……他是……

“Nero。”此刻他父亲饱含警告意味的声音，听起来已经接近丧失全部耐性的边缘。

Nero睁开眼睛，克雷多的身影消失了，他整理了一下自己的情绪，抬起眼睛，简洁地向对方解释，“这里是家族墓地，那边葬着我的养父母。”他用尚未完全恢复的左手指向一旁。

半魔这才发现在不远的地方还有两个低矮墓碑。年代久远的石块被积雪覆盖，它们沉默安详的样子像是已经与大地融合为一体，再无从分辨。

“这是他们的长子克雷多，也是，也曾是我和姬莉叶的兄长。”Nero直起身体想，这不是克雷多，其实他并不在这里，他消散了，只有墓碑代替年轻的儿子安睡在他父母的身边。

“冬天米提斯森林就会封路，我已经有些日子没来看望他了。所以当时我就想，嘿！正好可以借用你的次元斩，没想到真的成功了。”他用一种装出来的轻快语调说着。

“够了。”Vergil唐突地打断他，拇指抵着刀镡，推出一截泛着泠泠闪光的刀身，“如果你不想回事务所，我现在就送你回家。”

“不行，我现在这个样子不能……让姬莉叶……和孩子们看到，”Nero扶着墓碑起身，摇头拒绝。他紧皱的眉心中刻下一道纵纹，流露出一种饱饮难言痛楚的神色，但看向对方的目光却透露出几分狡黠，“如果你真想帮忙，不如直接把阎魔刀借给我，其实我还有一个备选的地方可以去。”

“没门！”Vergil恼火地将刀收入鞘中，别回腰间。

“哎，试试看又没什么损失。”Nero不以为然地撇撇嘴，然后发出低低的呻吟。

如果疼痛有形状，那么此刻应该是溃烂伤口般的样子，从中心一点，由内向外的蔓延。那刀口还在不时的渗出脓血，就像体内残留着什么有毒的物质在阻碍它愈合。

“……我确实不应该那样把匕首拔出来……”恐怕有碎片残留在里面了，他垂下视线思索着自语。

“你拔得太快了，这很愚蠢。”Vergil皱眉责备他。

“可是你们俩没给我慢慢来的时间啊。”短头发的年轻人稍稍仰头，有些好笑地瞥了对方一眼，也许对方没有意识到，很多时候他听起来跟Dante一模一样，“要是让你俩碰到那玩意儿，我这一刀才他妈的算是白挨了。”

“我不需要你这么做，Dante也不需要，”半魔用无动于衷地口气一字一顿地教训对他，“你总是这么固执，爱逞强吗？”

“是啊，没听说过有其父必有其子吗？”Nero毫不留情地反驳道。

然后他们谴责地瞪着彼此，都觉得对方不可理喻。

细小的冰粒不知何时变成了大簇的雪花，它们从高空中落下，挂在Nero纤长的睫毛上，被从那双冻得发白的嘴唇中吐露出的哈气融化。在一片静默中，可以清晰地听见他牙齿因寒冷而不住打颤的声音。

Vergil先调开视线，无可奈何地深深吐息，不知道该怎么做才好，但那些语句却不自觉地涌上来，他意外地听见自己全然陌生的声音——像是被冻僵了似的——又冷又硬的从湿冷的空气中传来。

“我不会跟你在这里站一整夜的，你现在需要找个地方休息处理伤口。”

“我从一开始就是这么打算的。那边才是咱们真正要去的地方。”Nero的视线掠过对方的肩膀，投向对方身后的某个处。

Vergil的目光随着对方的视线移动，看到一座掩映于层层积雪和针叶后的敝旧复式房。这应该是城市界限上的最后一座房屋，它正用一种最耐得住寂寞的沉稳姿态端坐在那里。

 

=====================================

 

打开房门的那一刻，可以闻到屋里弥漫着的特殊气息，棉质床单、灰尘、樟脑和返潮木材的味道。那团静止的空气轻柔的压在Vergil的脸上，让他产生了一种错觉，像是经历了一次太过漫长的旅途后回到家中一样，然而事实上，这房间里的气味和自己记忆中的气息简直天差地别。

Nero走进玄关把大衣脱掉，下意识地看了一眼墙上的挂钩，把衣服放到地上，他拉开鞋架拿出两双拖鞋，将其中一双扔在半魔脚下。

“脱鞋。”

Vergil眼中流露出无法掩饰的诧异，好像对方不是在要他换鞋而是在向他索要双腿。

“脱鞋，不然那些泥巴会他妈渍进地毯里的，你不知道那有多难刷。”年轻的恶魔猎人用最为严肃的语气强调道，他脸上的坚定神情就好像他才不在乎Vergil怎么想，就算是斯巴达莅临这间敝旧的小屋也得脱鞋。

于是他们两个踢掉靴子，换上干净舒适的居家鞋，只挪动了两步便来客厅，黑暗中寥寥无几的家具笼罩在白色的布片下。Nero摸索着掀开墙上的挂画，把藏在下面的电闸全部打开。摁下电灯的开关，亮起的光线塞满了这个空间不大但布局温馨的客厅。

客厅的左侧墙上有一个壁炉，屋子的中央是一张简洁的白色茶几。上面覆着一层灰尘，下面铺着花色跳跃的地毯，两侧的沙发被白布遮盖着。后堂是一个开放式的厨房，壁炉的斜对角是书房所在的位置，经过紧挨它的贴墙储物柜，就是棕褐色的楼梯，通向二层。

“养父母去世后，克雷多卖掉原来市区中心的房子带姬莉叶和我搬来这住，因为便宜，而且又可以挨近他们。我们差不多在这里住了十多年吧。不过到后来住的少了，因为克雷多工作的缘故。”Nero回忆起当年那段拮据艰难的日子，那些记忆在他的唇齿间被咬碎，淌出奇苦无比的汁液滴落在的舌尖，“五年前我和姬莉叶搬回了市中心，因为……因为寄养之家的孩子们需要有人照顾。现在只有扫墓的时候会过来收拾一下。”

Vergil用一个听不出任何感情色彩的轻哼作为回应，他在空荡房间里移动的样子，像是在踩着自己轻浅模糊的暗影行走。因为没有生火，屋里的温度和外面不相上下，Nero心不在焉地罗列着一会儿需要自己去做的事情，不自觉也沉默下来。静下来的那一刻，房间里的温度仿佛也跟着又降了几度，他用左手抱住自己的右臂。

“你冷不冷？要换衣服吗？”他打破了寂静，努力不让自己的声音听起来太过颤抖的同时还有点苦恼地打量着半魔高大的身形。“不过要你穿我的衣服会有点不合适。”

“不需要。”Vergil冷淡回应的同时轻松凝聚起魔力，那件看起来吸足了水份的暗色大衣被扶摇直上的蓝色魔力缓缓蒸干，洁净的大衣下摆在空气中轻轻荡漾。

Nero目瞪口呆，愣了半晌才用虚弱的声音羡慕地喃喃道：“……真他妈方便。”

Vergil对自己儿子的脏话不置一词，他的注意力被一张摆在客厅储物柜上的照片吸引。那是七年前Nero和姬莉叶的一张合影，背景就是客厅的中央。拍下照片的时候屋子里光线充足，身穿米白色连衣裙女孩用最可爱的姿势坐在地毯上，听到兄长的呼唤，从摊开在双腿间的书中抬起头来。

照片上姬莉叶柔和的脸庞，大而明亮的双眼，一缕浅棕色的发丝垂在微启的双唇一旁，卷出一个顽皮的弧度，还有她整个人那纯净鲜活的神韵都被清晰地捕捉下来。坐在她旁边的Nero却照得不太理想，男孩曲着一条腿，膝盖挨近胸口，始终低垂着头，似乎是在摁下快门的那一刻才抬起眼皮看向镜头，当时他稍长的头发滑下来挡住了一边的眼睛，唯一露出的那只在微蹙的眉毛下上翻，看起来相当恼火的样子。穿着蓝色半袖和短裤，轮廓模糊的男孩和姬莉叶形成鲜明的对比。但他和克雷多还是选了这张照片摆在最显眼的地方，当一张照片上有姬莉叶在，谁还会去注意一个坏脾气的小男孩呢？Nero在照片上也同样看不到自己。

注意到Vergil走过去，拿起相框凑近端详，Nero不禁放松了紧绷的嘴角，他有点骄傲地想，每个人都喜欢姬莉叶，她就是那么完美。年轻的恶魔猎人不知道对方其实是在看他，在这张照片上，Vergil只看得到他。

有几道温热粘稠的液体从始终疼痛着的胸口滑落至腹部，轻浅的笑意消失了，Nero默默在头脑中把自己等下要做的几件事重新排序，随后他用一种不会引人察觉的速度走向厨房去寻找很快要用到的东西。

来到厨房，他打开橱柜拿出电水壶和两个倒扣的水杯，插好电源，拧开龙头接满多半壶清水，把它放在底座上准备等下烧开，然后又拉开抽屉假装去找杯垫和勺子。他有条不紊地取出几样东西，因痛楚而渗出的冷汗浸透了短短的发根，但他所有感官都集中在房间另一头的半魔身上。

Nero最后一次把手伸进抽屉，在看不到地方将一把锋利的水果刀拖进袖口，随即把它运送进裤兜。在离开厨房的时候，他摁下做热水的开关。

Vergil把照片放回原位，心思还停留在十几岁男孩的样貌上，所以当Nero经过自己的身边走上第六节楼梯的时候，他才平静地出声询问：“你要去哪？”

“换衣服，卧室在上面。”年轻的恶魔猎人带着那种只有在自己说谎和面对强敌时才会展露的自信回答道。他又往上走了两步，故意拖延了一段时间，才装作一副刚刚想到的模样回头，又朝对方补充道，“我正在烧热水，留在这里看着它点，如果这个房间失火那全都是你的错。”

然后他走到二楼，走进自己的卧室，从衣柜里找出干净的衣物，毛巾和医药箱，直到这时他才发现自己双腿发软，迈出的每一步都像是踩在床垫上，这不仅仅是疼痛的缘故，更多是因为自己对Vergil说谎，而自己一直都是个糟糕的骗子。

Nero心情忐忑地溜进盥洗室，把自己反锁。他费力地脱下不能再要的衣服，看着镜子里胸前伤口的可怖模样，感到一阵恶心反胃，说谎的负罪感也跟着减轻不少。

他努力让呼吸与心跳的频率相呼应，但残肢和右翼手好像死去了一般沉寂，似乎是被切断了魔力的供应。他拧开浴室里所有出水的龙头，让哗哗作响的水声充斥着整个浴室，用来遮盖自己可能会发出的任何声音。

他得在对方发现之前尽快处理好这个伤口。

 

=====================================

 

Vergil面朝楼梯的方向，把年少Nero的相貌在脑海中又默默地回想了一遍，和刚刚消失在楼梯口的青年做着对比。他看起来变化很大，个子长高了，头发也剪短了，眼睛也像是被时光冲刷染色，变成了更加剔透的蓝绿色。但照片上的小男孩确实是Nero，从那长而温和的眉毛，稚气的鼻子和无辜又戒备的神情就可以认出，始终都像只温柔的野兽，多思而敏锐。

那孩子在自己的不知道的时间和空间里长大，生存，想到这里，这照片开始让他产生嫉妒，只是这么看着都会让他嫉妒不已，这又是一件他渴望能够夺走，紧攥在手中的东西。

Vergil掉头走向厨房，直接把还未烧开的水壶取下来放到一边，但身体里那种沉默的愤怒还没有褪去，这感情的气团哽在喉咙里，让他忽然希望自己的手里能握住除了阎魔刀以外的什么东西——不会造成破坏的东西。

于是Vergil下意识的走进书房，曾经那个地方总能让他恢复平静。

这间书房不大，但布局井然有序，矗立的书架把两面墙壁遮盖的密不透风，正对着的墙壁上有一扇窗户，厚重的窗帘将它遮盖，窗户下面是一张整洁的橡木书桌，两把座椅，一个垫脚用的矮凳。棕色的桌面上除了一个盛放着两只钢笔的笔筒，一打便签和一盏台灯外再无其他，像是这书桌的主人细心地带走了所有属于自己的重要物品。桌子的两侧依旧是几乎碰触到天花板的实木书架，上面不俗的藏书数量与丰富的种类让半魔略感惊讶。他的目光在那些码放有序的书脊上逡巡，随后从中取出一本，带着自己都未能察觉的怀旧神情拿在手上翻看起来。

柔软的泛黄书页散发着怡人的霉味，摸起来像花瓣，上面的铅字渗透了薄薄的纸张，在背面也隐约可见。他的指尖也曾经在这样的书页上滑动过，很多次，无数次，随着母亲抑扬的朗读声，无比认真地抚过每一个漆黑工整的词汇。

Vergil单手将书合上，那厚厚的书页碰撞发出一声疲倦的响声。他把书放回原位。嫉妒开始向一种无法满足的饥饿感转变，这些感觉随着他失去的时光累积，海啸般冲击着他的身体。

半魔伸手摸了摸大衣内侧的口袋，那本烫金封面的诗集就放在那里。当Nero把它还回来的时候，用一种他特有的、充满丰沛感情的目光望着自己，就像那天他不计一切跑来阻止手足相残，看向自己的神情一样，此时再想起，仿佛已过去了太久的时间。他们所有的对话都已经变成了回声的回声。

而Nero认真凝视自己的模样，只有屈指可数的几次。如今他宁肯去亲近一个墓碑也不愿靠近自己这件事，让Vergil不为人知地嫉妒到发疯，体内的恶魔因无法满足的饥饿感而咆哮。

Vergil忽然没有预兆的抬起头，他的思绪被根植于血脉的牵绊从黑暗的泥潭中拽离，一开始没有注意到的，上方响起的持续水声在耳朵里被忽然放大。他蹙眉眯缝起眼睛盯着乳白色的天花板，好像只需这样他就能清楚的看到楼上的一切。然后半魔快步走向楼梯。

 

=====================================

 

在去盥洗室的路上，Vergil经过二楼的三个卧室和一个卫生间，它们都敞着白色的门扉，没有秘密。这房屋的每一处几乎都留有被三位居住者随心所至一点一滴改造过的迹象，它们是记录时间流动的标记，是岁月道路上的路标，指向一个逐渐完善的，朴素的家庭生活。这些细小的改变在某一年的某一天戛然而止，永远的定格在一个从半空坠落的动作里，不过这些是他所不知道的。

斯巴达的长子对自己血脉的感知远比年轻人所了解的还要敏锐得多。对他来说Nero就像是黑暗中的一点火光，只要眺望就可捕捉，现在那火光却如遭遇强风般摇曳闪烁。

他来到盥洗室的门前，在敲响紧闭的门扉之前，半魔习惯性地先把阎魔刀从腰间取下拿到左手中，这样不论门后等待着自己的是什么，他都已做好万全的准备。

这一次，等在门后的是一阵隐藏在嘈杂水声中的，难以捕捉的呻吟。

完好如初的阎魔刀握在手掌中的感觉Vergil现在仍可感可知。因为那太过舒服美妙了，掌心中那无可匹敌的力量回应着自己，那份失而复得的威力，那份紧攥力量的喜悦让他的十个指尖都感到疼痛。此刻他不能再用手握着它了。指腹碰触鞘身的感觉就和更早之前他握住这孩子右掌时一样，带着冷血动物特有的坚硬和冰凉。

他的指尖因不同的缘由而再次疼痛起来。

被切断的骨骼和血肉永远不会长回来，有些东西是无法替代的，就像魔力永远都不能像真实的右手一样阻止匕首刺进胸口。

门的另一侧，Nero全身都在疼痛，他坐在浴室的地板上，后背抵着墙面，死命咬着折叠成厚厚一块的毛巾，注意力全部集中在左手的动作上，大颗大颗的汗珠顺着他脸颊的两侧，鼻梁，颧骨淌下来。长而温和的眉毛拧出痛苦的褶皱，眼窝比平日显得更加凹陷，在深邃的暗影中蓝绿色的眼睛亮得出奇，目光坚定。他不想体验两回剖开自己胸口的痛楚，于是坚定地把水果刀捅得更深，挖得范围更广，直到骨头断裂的脆响，粗粝的鼻息和压抑的呻吟全部融汇进他自己剧烈心跳的杂音中。

鲜血淋漓的肉块连带一截骨头终于掉落到垫在腿间的毛巾上，Nero吐掉毛巾，疲惫却安心地长吁了一口气。他活动着僵硬的下颚，扯了扯嘴角，闭上眼睛，感受被稀释的强大斯巴达之血重新开始发挥它的威力，伤口逐步愈合带来一阵轻微的刺痛和麻痹感。

Nero简单的擦洗一下身体，包扎好伤口，换上一件暗红色的长袖卫衣，他割掉右臂的一截布料，然后把毛边上卷直到露出残肢部分的皮肤。刷牙消除掉舌头上残留的那股腥涩味道，冲净地板上的血迹，最后用毛巾小心包住刀具和嵌着碎片的骨头与肉块。清扫完一切罪证后，他把那些脏衣物夹在胳膊下面，打开盥洗室的门，Vergil宛如一尊年代久远的雕像，伫立在门口的位置，带着沉思的面容是出自大师之手的高贵艺术品。

“我操！你他妈的搞什么鬼？！”年轻的恶魔猎人本能的后退了两步。但紧接着他像是想到了一个只有自己才明白的笑话，发出一种近似笑声的声音，捂住胸口轻轻咳嗽起来。

“你们……”他咬牙掩藏起痛楚的音色，抬起眼睛，与对方的目光在距离自己更近的地方碰触到一起，那双透明的，银色眼睛看过来的目光又深又静。Vergil站在这道锁死的门扉的另一面，听见了一切。意识到这点，Nero感觉自己的一颗心像是要突破极限似的飞速跳动起来，把原本滑至嘴边的调侃全部咽了回去。照片，热水，碎片，雪，水果刀，所有光怪陆离的词汇堵塞成一团，他通过试图将它们排列归位来镇定自己，让自己保持着平静的神情，将那些染血的衣服往身后藏了藏。

他们就这么尴尬而沉默的站了一会儿，空气中全是Nero身上散发出的浓郁鲜血的气味，令常年处于饥饿状态的半魔不禁危险地迷醉。

“要去洗澡吗？我放了热水。”虽然Nero讲话用得是询问的语气，但他不等对方回答，便侧过身体示意对方进来，眼睛始终渴望地看向走廊尽头的楼梯。

Vergil并不需要洗澡，如一层皮肤般包裹周身的魔力让半魔像月球般保持着一种近似荒芜的洁净。但他还是一语未发地走进浴室，因为现在他无法对年轻人说出任何一个否定的字眼。

洁白的墙砖上环绕着一圈印有小雏菊的彩片，正好和浴帘相配。地砖上有一块鹅黄色的防滑垫，简洁朴素的盥洗台对面是一个四四方方，异常宽敞的浴缸，其中盛满了冒着袅娜白雾的热水，他闻到Nero那令人心猿意马的鲜血气味正在慢慢消散。摆在一旁木架上的洗浴用品和香薰蜡烛无一不暗示曾有女孩子存在的气息。事实上整栋房屋——除了两间卧室和一间书房——每一个角落，就连水晶花瓶的摆放都透露出女主人的清新品味。

“我先出去了，毛巾你用这条蓝色的，”年轻人用下巴朝架子的方向点了点，又急匆匆地补充道，“那是我的。”

然后他笨拙地用左手带上门，留下Vergil若有所思地站在寂静的浴室里。

斯巴达的长子已经记不得自己上次泡热水澡是在什么时候，甚至已经对宽衣解带感这件事到陌生。这里不会挂上时钟，所以此刻房间中的寂静衍生出一种连指针也缓缓停摆的错觉，而这种滞涩感往往会带来被埋葬的感觉，他一边抵御着这透不过气的压迫感，一边谨慎而犹豫地脱去外衣，贴身的上装，长裤，袜子，内衣——他觉得自己此刻的动作一定非常古怪滑稽，像个稚嫩笨手笨脚的幼儿，像只刚刚被训练教会穿衣脱衣的动物——魔力投影而出的布料离开他的躯体，就好像是将包裹在最外层的皮肤揭开，撕掉。在余光中他看到墙面上的镜子里映出一个陌生高大男人的裸体，肌肉系统层次分明，每一块结实层叠的肌肉和突起的坚硬骨骼，都带着溢于言表的压迫感。

他将环绕周身的魔力收回，扭过头跨入浴缸，不顾略微偏高的水温缓缓躺下，任由像手一样柔和烫热的水面漫过自己的胸口——那种压迫并没有为此减缓——他闭上眼睛，未点燃的蜡烛在热气的蒸腾下，挥发出一缕若有若无的香味。这种气息和热水带来的切实温暖，让母亲的身影出现在浴缸的旁边，她细长柔软的手指拨开水面上的泡泡和玩具帆船，朝年幼的自己和Dante微笑。

那个多年前就死去的八岁男孩无忧无虑地穿过白色的篱笆跑向山坡，他手里拿着自己和弟弟最心爱的铁皮飞机模型，由于长期争抢摆弄，机身上的涂层开始一块块的脱落，机翼有许多磕碰的凹痕。山坡顶端种着一棵凤凰木，这棵老树关节发炎，体态龙种，树冠外张低垂，像一把撑开到一半的阳伞，浓荫下的木马有一个脚蹬松动，把手的胶皮龟裂，回忆中的每一个细节都清晰到痛苦的地步，可他没办法不让自己去回想。如果当年他没有跑出去房间玩耍会怎么样？如果他像往常一样，坐在飘窗前读书会怎么样？如果那天母亲找到了他会怎么样？如果那天跑出去的是Dante会怎么样？如果被带走的不是自己会怎么样？如果先遇见Nero的是自己又会怎么样？

他感觉到绝望像饥饿一样朝自己气势汹汹的逼近，身体变成一个中空的容器，所有的内脏被扭曲打结成一根像长矛一样的物体，尖利，血红的颜色，散发着恶臭，比他自身的形象还要更加真实。它戳破所有的“如果”，让不负责任的想象和希望化为泡影，什么也没留下。一切都太迟了，他被捉住了，他们被分开了，而永别没有再见。

这可耻的嫉妒撕咬着他，让他发狂，让他饱饮折磨。他有多憎恨这想法，就有多渴望它能够实现。他有多想要他们可以对调，就有多庆幸当年下地狱的那个是自己。这疯狂而矛盾的情感将他撕裂。

Vergil睁开眼睛，依旧躺在正逐渐变温的水中，感受水拍打着自己的皮肤，等待着几乎冲破自己的胸腔的强烈感情慢慢退却。他缓慢而沉重地吐息，像一座暗夜里熄灭了所有灯火的城镇，溶解出深深的困倦和寂默。直到在水彻底变凉之前，他起身拔掉塞子，用Nero的毛巾擦干身体。棉质的布料擦拭皮肤，带来洁净的温暖，仿佛毛巾本身都有了热度，最后他穿回由魔力凝聚而出的崭新衣物，又变回那个严整冷漠，无懈可击的强大的半魔。

推开浴室的门，Vergil看到Nero打开了过道的照明，那个正方形的小巧吊灯发出昏暗的橙黄色光线。也许是因为刚刚洗过澡的缘故，他缓步穿过走廊的时候仍在想着水，于是时间和回忆也跟着变成了温热的水流在整栋房子里无声的流淌。那些不起眼的旧照片，褪色的摆设是躺在河床底部的熠熠闪光的宝藏，充满伤感柔情。

而Nero是从其中沉淀下来的一滴水的结晶，宛如一个编织梦境的材料，此刻他自身散发出来的力量正穿透地板向自己的父亲示意所在。

Vergil顺着指引轻声走下楼梯，客厅里黑着灯，壁炉里生起火焰，光滑锃亮的石砖表面闪着熔铁炉色的光芒。之前遮尘的白色罩衣被全部收走，布艺沙发露出淳朴可爱的面目，浅绿色的座位上不见年轻人的身影。

他走到客厅略靠近中央的位置，看到一颗银白色的后脑勺突兀地长在沙发的扶手上。走的更近，原来Nero正裹着一张纯色的绒毯，以一种无比放松、甚至倦怠的姿势依靠着沙发坐在地毯上。一只脚垫在屁股下面，宽大厚实的深蓝色布料把它完全遮住，另一条腿自然随意地舒展着，伸出毯子的边缘，光裸的脚心挨近热源取暖。Vergil缓步走向另一侧的沙发，纤尘不染的白色矮桌上放着保养完毕的湛蓝玫瑰，五颗两种不同型号的子弹散落在一旁，还有一杯应该是属于自己的热茶。他不禁思忖，看来在自己洗澡的时间里，对方一刻也没耽误，他毫不怀疑如果现在走进年轻人的卧室，一定会看到铺好的干净被褥。  
此刻Nero像是彻底用尽了最后一丝力气，之前生机勃勃的劲头荡然无存，恹恹地望着壁炉里噼啪燃烧的橡木，让金红色的火光温暖地在他的脸上和柔软的银白色头发里跃动闪烁。

“你再不下来，我就要上去看看你是不是溺死在浴缸里了。”他听到身后的动静，像是一台需要上油的机器般艰难地转过头。

年长的半魔微微前凑，用手指转动了两下烫热的杯沿儿，深色的茶水飘出花的香气，随后又直起身子，眉头轻蹙，不赞同地说：“做这些没意义的事情对你没有好处，你现在应该积蓄体力，愈合伤口。”

Nero眯缝起眼睛，想要说些什么，但他太累了，失血过多，饥饿和所剩无几的魔力让他的嘴角无奈地蜷成一个苦笑。仿佛刚刚他就已经说完了所有能说的话，决计再不开口似的把目光转回壁炉。

沉寂在房间降临，一切越来越深地陷入黑暗和红色的火光中，Vergil一言不发地在沙发上坐下，他脸上带着深思的神情，端详对面的年轻人，目光既不戒备也不冷漠，几乎算得上温和，同时又混杂着一丝费解——在和Nero接触的时间里，总能在下一秒从他的身上有新的发现，这孩子宛如一个未解之谜。

半魔在这不断延续的静默中放松了身体，像是受到了对方的感染，又或是刚刚那个热水澡开始发挥它的效力，一阵惬意的困倦忽然而至，他不自觉地缓缓垂下视线，微明的火光在房间里漫漶开来，所有随它摇曳而游弋的影子都像陷入了回忆。

不知过了多长时间，半睡半醒间，大脑开始精准的重塑记忆中的情景——壁炉散发出干燥灼烧的热浪，让Vergil觉得自己面颊的皮肤被烧伤，正因紧缩而疼痛；木柴爆裂发出的细微“噼啪”声音，诱骗他的耳朵相信听到了房屋坍塌的巨响；他睁开双眼，在橙红色的火光中，那双透明的银色眼眸看到他的家在燃烧，花园里植物的尸体喷涌出奇形怪状的浓烟。

第一只恶魔是从前院土地的缝隙中爬出来的，Vergil不记得当时自己有没有发出警告的喊声，因为一切都发生在转瞬之间。他先是闻到一股令人窒息的恶臭，才察觉到从身体左侧传来的不详动静，他扭过头，剩下的记忆就变得支离破碎：从未体验过的剧痛；坚硬锋利的碎石；不知谁发出的尖叫；他的舌尖尝到了血和泥土的味道。

八岁的Vergil闭上眼睛，所有的画面都消失了，在浪潮般涌动的黑暗和尖锐的耳鸣中，他听到自己的内心呼唤了一千次Dante的名字和一万遍的妈妈。

一时间Vergil什么也看不见，过去的景象还纠缠着他的意识不肯轻易淡去，一种莫名的感觉突然袭来，有谁在接近自己。他的动作远快于思维，半魔借助略微前倾坐姿的优势，迅猛地挥动左臂，打直的拳头携带着风声直击对面黑影的脸颊。对方狼狈地直起身体，重心后移，躲避这个佯攻。

Vergil以肉眼无法捕捉的速度从沙发上跳起，一脚踢中对方的大腿，右手则朝斜后方挥去，倚靠在一旁的阎魔刀翻转弹向空中。黑影伴着一声闷响倒在地毯上，还没来得及后撤，半魔的左膝已不偏不倚地压下来，直抵肋骨，他用自身的重量把对方牢牢固定在地板上。

此时阎魔刀以极快的速度在空中画出一个弧度很大的半圆，刀鞘随着惯性飞向天花板，再温柔的火也烫不暖出鞘刀刃上的寒光，半魔无需目视便精准地接住下落的武器，他手腕翻转不给敌人片刻喘息的时间，用力向下刺去，然后感到一股超乎自己全部经验的阻力。

Nero线条分明的脸部轮廓在幽静的荧蓝光线下显露出来，浑身裹在金红色火光和荧蓝色魔力的薄雾中，阎魔刀的利刃颤颤巍巍地悬停在距离他脆弱喉咙上方一英寸左右的位置，巨大的恶魔之手紧攥刀身，半透明的羽翼正因用尽全力而细微抖动，那只挡在胸前的左手还无意识的紧捏着深蓝色绒毯的一角。

“……起来！”年轻人从喉咙里挤出喑哑的气音，那双剔透的眼睛在微暗的浅蓝色魔力的照耀下闪闪发光。

Vergil撤回力量，鬼手就在这一刻终于抵达极限，溃散在空气中，那些狭长花瓣一样的半透明蓝色羽毛乘着炉膛里上升的热流飞舞盘旋，纷纷消融。

“如果你不想要该死的毯子，只要他妈的说一声就行了。”随着半魔起身，Nero终于得以顺畅呼吸，他放开被攥皱的绒毯，迟缓而谨慎地坐起来。

“不要随便靠近我。”Vergil声音冷彻，每个层层爆破开来的音节里都饱含着对自身的愤怒，他痛恨自己的失态，痛恨自己表现出来的软弱，更痛恨自己差点伤害到Nero这件事。

“我看到……我以为你冷。”其实Nero想说，我看到你在发抖以为你冷，但他及时那半句咽下。一阵忽然袭来的疼痛让他暂时停下起身的动作。

“我不是Dante。”Vergil微微扬起下巴，话语中仍带有一丝愤怒的余韵，他退到距离稍远的位置，不自觉地把阎魔刀背到身后，仿佛在试图否认刚刚发生的一切，“不要做多余的事情，如果你不想受伤的话。”

这可太他妈的对了，你当然不是Dante。等疼痛有所缓解，Nero才继续行动，胸前的绷带变得潮湿温热，还没完全长好的伤口再次裂开渗出血水。他咽下涌上喉咙的血沫，苦涩地想，就跟你那双无法用任何东西来形容的眼睛一样，虹膜外围环绕着一圈深灰，但它本身的颜色却十分寡淡，一种介于浅灰与银白之间的奇妙色彩，看过来的眼神都是冷的，你他妈简直自成一格，世上再没有谁能像你。

“这话我原封不动的还给你，”最后那句明确的威胁像是直接飞过了年轻恶魔猎人的头顶，他站直身体冷淡地驳斥道，“如果你不想受伤的话，就他妈的不要突然跳起来试图用刀捅人，要是我两只鬼手都在，你这会儿就躺在书房跟我说话了。”

这感觉就像是挥出的刀锋斩进稀薄的空气，气压微小几近真空，以至于带不起呼啸的风声。Vergil皱眉，Nero对自己展现出一种不同以往的耐心和纵容，这份安慰就像年轻人此刻散发出来的血的气味一样浓郁。而正是这气息让他全身每一块骨头都在疼痛，半魔垂下视线，此刻他的大脑已经没有余地去深思这伤口为什么没能痊愈，只是感到痛苦。他需要马上离开这里，离对方越远越好。这念头刚一出现，他就拿出了行动。

像是可以听到半魔大脑中每一个齿轮运作的方式和声音，Nero挡在对方的面前。他双腿略微分开，下意识想要交叉双臂抱在胸前，但想起自己现在的模样，左臂在空中转出一个生硬的角度后，手掌最终落到后胯上。

“让开。”Vergil把阎魔刀从右手换到左手，吐露出来的声音是干燥的冰。

“怎么，你这就等不及要兑现‘不会再输给我’的诺言了？”年轻人咋舌，把头略微倾向一侧摆出愠怒的表情。他偷偷蜷起深陷到地毯中的脚趾，假装它们是一颗树的根脉，深深扎进地板之下的冻土中，让自己看起来不可动摇。

“跟现在的你动手没有一点意义，就像我刚刚说的，你应该躺下好好养伤，积蓄你的魔力。”年长的半魔声音冷硬却含着难以察觉地体贴。

“是啊，是啊，我知道，如果你能坐回去喝你的茶的话。”Nero毫不退让的挺起胸膛，因为两人身高的差距，他向上抬起的眼睛大睁，纤长卷曲的睫毛下渗出近乎天真的蓝绿色彩，像陷进白色地衣里的两颗绿色晶体。

“我在继续留在这里对谁都没有好处。”Vergil平静地指出。

“那是你的想法，如果你不想喝茶的话，可以去上楼睡觉。”年轻人试图以一种缓和的语气，尽量拖延着不让这对话陷入僵局。

“既然你没事，我就不需要再待下去了。”

“然后呢？你像以前一样想走就走，那么下一次见面是什么时候？现在要想再见到你，完全是靠碰运气。”Nero的身体微微地动了动，一种不均地负重感压在肩头，让他无法把空气顺利送入肺部。

“那又怎样呢，反正……你见到我也只是在自讨苦吃。”对方趋前沉思着说。

“是啊，我看出来了。”年轻人皱起鼻子挖苦道。

Vergil停下，把阎魔刀在两手之间交换，抬手摁住有些疼痛的额角，那让人垂涎的血气带来的诱惑，此刻强烈到像是用针头直接注进脑脊液一般。

“那么就让开。”他放纵自己呆在这温暖舒适的地方太久，是时候醒来了，半魔环顾四周，皱起眉头，用能想到的，最伤人的语言去激怒这孩子。

“你拖着伤大老远带我来这里到底是为了什么？这一切都对我来说毫无意义，至于我要去那里也跟你毫无关系，在白白浪费了那么多的时间后，你们也该明白了，一切都是徒劳，你们本可以不用这样的。”每一个词汇都像是棱角分明的金属，无法漂浮，只能坠落，它们散落在地上的声音也是金属质地的，刺耳而嘹亮，无法想象这些声音是从那双削薄的嘴唇中传出来的。

在等待回应的时间里，Vergil的思绪回到楼上他经过Nero房间时投入的一瞥，门框内壁上贴着测量身高的标尺，重重叠叠的横线几乎遮蔽了刻度，每一条细线都透露着一个小男孩想要长大的迫切渴望，让他想起了其实生活还有另外一种样子，让他想起了被中断的人生流程。Nero毫无保留的将拥有而后失去的一切展露在他的眼前。

但他知道自己已经彻底终止了这场毫无意义的谈话，唯一需要做的就是割裂空间走掉，可当对方因痛苦和愤怒而略显滞涩的嗓音响起的时候，他却如同被催眠，动弹不得。

“你知道吗？你说的对极了，我们他妈的本可以不用这样的。”Nero的声音终于染上了真实情绪的温度，“不用像现在这样站在一个冻得要死的客厅里吵架，我们本可以一起过一种有点拮据，但是依旧好的不得了的生活。顺便说一下，这个‘我们’是指你，Dante和我。”

此刻年轻人明白了Dante的心情，时间从千百万个缝隙中流逝，而为什么这个人就是不肯留下。他不禁停顿片刻，竭力不让自己的口气听起来充满指责。

“自从知道你回到这边以后，不论是Dante的事务所还是我家都留有一间只属于你的卧室。你每天有热水可以洗澡，有干净的被褥可以睡觉，清晨醒来的时候餐桌上有我做的三明治和煮好咖啡，冰箱里食物充足，没有人会饿肚子，架子上的书可以让你看上几年。如果你不知道别的，至少我希望你能清楚这点，就连姬莉叶，妮蔻，崔西，蕾蒂，所有人，所有人都在他妈的等着你回来。我和Dante不是你，我们两个不能只靠着偶尔的匆匆一瞥，或者时不时的打上一架，还能继续若无其事的生活下去，你对我太重要了！你对我们太他妈的重要了！”这感觉就像是从透明的空气中撕出一道伤口，难以启齿的羞惭，怨恨，痛楚终于得以倾泻。

“你觉得我这么做是为了什么？我他妈的是想要你能有热水可以洗澡，有床铺可以睡觉，在我触手可及的地方安然度过一个黑夜。我想要把你失去的那些都找回来，我想要把拉你回来，拉回到Dante的生命里，拉回到我的生命里。不过，就像你说的，这只是毫无意义的一厢情愿，因为你就是他妈的不愿意，对吧？”

Nero在话音未落之际就后悔了，只能眼睁睁看着脱口的刻薄字句迎面击打在对方的脸上，没有丝毫办法。他倒了口气，抑制住胃部痉挛带来的颤栗，露出一种正从高空中跌落的神情迎上对方的视线。

有那么一刻，Vergil的面容极为宁静，剥离了所有的情绪，但在那难以琢磨的眼神里还蕴藏着某种东西，像一颗忽明忽灭的火花摇曳在透明的银白色眼眸中。Nero疲惫地转开眼睛，用力咬住口腔的内壁，他想离开这里，去哪里都行，只要能快步逃离这个房间，但是身体违背了意志，他浑身发软，后悔得一颗心脏几乎要在胸腔里爆裂，任由苦涩的悔恨吞噬撕咬着每寸骨骼，发不出一丝声音。

……不是不愿意。

经过漫长的，令人窒息的死寂之后，对方终于低低发声讲话。但那些说出口的沉静话语像是冻结河面下传出的水声，隔着银灰色的厚重冰层与干冷的空气，送至耳畔就变成了：“我有自己的理由。”

Vergil也注意到想说的话语被扭曲，却无能为力，他只得继续，“你不会懂的。”是我不配。

Nero惊讶的目光重新落回到对方身上：“你他妈的在想什么！？”

他脱口而出的同时向前迈出一步，又骤然停住，伸出去的左手不自觉的握成拳头，“不是你想的那样。”他不知所措地缩回手臂，指甲嵌进掌心也无知无觉，只是又重复了一遍，“不是的。”这回声音平和低沉下去，变成一种呢喃，他咬着下唇，轻轻摇头。

这是种很不可思议的感觉，Nero思忖着，此刻他听到了冰封水面之下传来的微弱回声，而这始料未及的答案让他把刚刚强烈的悔恨暂时抛到脑后。

“你他妈刚刚说的都是放屁！”他重新抬起头，急切地辩驳道，“你值得一切，你就是最好的，就算为了你把月亮和星星摘下来也不为过。”

“……看来Dante跟你说了不少以前的事情。”短暂的沉默后，Vergil被这熟悉的赞扬唤起了回忆，但脸上始终带着讥讽的神情。

“是的，他讲了很多关于你们童年时的事情，”Nero的语调中不掺杂一丝会刺痛对方自尊的同情，他微微蹙眉努力忽视掉胸口传来的钝痛，带着往常讲话时的繁多小动作继续着，“他还说了后来发生在你身上的事情，比如你经历过的那些艰难的战斗，并且从未败北，你——”

“看来他‘好心’的隐瞒了真相，真是感人。”Vergil用从鼻子里发出的一声冰冷嗤笑打断对方，他自嘲地摇摇头，“但我失败过，很多次，相信我，那些失败可以用——”

“如果是你在某些事情上失败了，那么换做我或其他人处在和你同样的位置，我们一定早就被彻底的摧毁了，而你却站在这里。只有当你放弃，你才算失败。”Nero直率地插进来，用恳切的目光看看对方，“至于你和Dante的争斗，那就更没有所谓的胜负了，你们根本就停不下来对吧？这简直就是你们兄弟之间的一种……一种见鬼的交流方法。”

半魔不满地眯起眼睛，看起来还想在说些什么伤人的话，但是对方没能给他这个机会。

Nero将视线游移向左侧，浓密的睫毛在他下眼眶的边缘投出流苏状的阴影。他用一种非常生动可爱地姿态整理着自己的思绪。

“当然，我知道对于你来说，你和Dante的那些斗争绝不仅仅如此。你自己告诉过我的，你渴望也能被人保护，被人所爱，但是你一直孤身一人，生存是你唯一的选择。当我问你，”他抬起眼睛看向对方，像是已经暗自做出了某个决定，“问你为什么要跟Dante战斗的时候，你说为了要证明自己，那个时候我觉得不可理喻，还有你对力量那种几乎痴迷的渴求，不过现在我明白了。”

Nero朝对方迈出了第一步，步离了此时此刻的时光。短短的一段距离，却觉得像是走过一段人生那么长。他凝视着Vergil的面容，像在出神，目光却清晰的锁定在对方初霜一样的眼睛里。他本以为自己会因为紧张而头脑中只剩一片空白，但那些话语，连同当年克雷多淳厚的声音就这么自然而然的在他脑中浮现。

“人希望被爱，如果没有，那么被崇拜，没有崇拜，那么被畏惧，没有畏惧，那么被仇恨和蔑视。”他稍显吃力地引用书中的语句，将那段回忆打捞。克雷多朗读的声音沉静而浑厚，他一边缓缓踱步一边垂首看向手中的书页，背脊挺的笔直，几乎抻平了衣服上每一道褶皱。

“人想给他人注入某种感情。”在句子之间的停顿里，魔剑教团的骑士团长把目光投向一旁趴倒在桌子上的白发男孩，确认对方没在走神儿后便满意地收回目光。

“灵魂害怕真空，不顾一切代价，它向往接触。※”Nero清越的声音融汇进克雷多低沉的嗓音中，他一步步向对方走来，现在他们如此贴近，只需再迈一步，就可以碰触彼此的气息。

“就像书上说的那样，所有的伤害，误解和背叛全部都是出于对爱的渴望，再没有别的理由。你也不用在说什么乱七八糟的狗屎玩意儿惹我生气，我……”他的话在这里截住，想要倾述的词汇瞬间失去了原有的色彩和意义，年轻人忽然意识到，自己怀有的那份无法被归类的感情不能变成语言，也无法变成语言。

于是Nero抿起嘴角，身体微微向前侧倾，伸出的双臂归结于一个局促的，不完整的拥抱。

这是时隔多年，斯巴达的长子再一次被人拥抱。

Vergil因惊诧有瞬间的失神，此刻他未曾预见，很多年后当他再回想起今天，仍能清晰地记起每个细节——砭人肌骨的空气，墓地中的石碑，被积雪覆盖的寂静森林。在炉火摇曳的房间里，Nero温热的鼻息吹拂过自己的耳畔，体温渗透布料和皮肤融于血脉，成为自己赖以生存的温暖。

“你为什么看起很惊讶？”恶魔猎人那不太自然的，羞怯的嗓音从他的右耳旁传来，切开沉寂的厚重壁垒，“嘿,那些塞满书架的长方形纸砖可不是什么摆饰，我被教育的很好。”

Vergil的心里有了一种强烈的感情。那是一种看着佛杜那的细雪挂在Nero的睫毛上凝结成霜，被残缺的手臂拥抱时才会涌现的感情。对于过去的他而言这个并不存在的孩子，在他所不知道的地方被拥抱着，被亲吻着，被爱着，慢慢长大，看过来的眼神透露着天真，如同云层的倒影睡在绿色的湖面上，就像当年母亲谈起父亲时一样。

Nero用最直白而隐晦的方式告诉他，自己愿意去爱他。

阎魔刀溶进昏暗的虚空没有发出丝毫声音，Vergil回抱住对方，怀里的身躯同样坚韧高挑，明确的宣示对方已不再是一个需要受人保护的柔软孩子，笔挺的脊背和坚硬的双肩可以轻易承载任何人的重量。

火焰抛出摇曳的红色光斑，两具躯体交叠的阴影躺在柔软的地毯上，时间一分分流逝，有挂在客厅墙壁上的滴答作响的钟表为他们记录，由逐渐燃烧殆尽的橡木轻声告知。窗外夜色深沉，细雪从被冻住了似的云层中飘下。Nero放任自己沉浸在这个长久而静默的拥抱里，呼吸缓和宁静。Vergil则毗倚在对方平稳的心跳上，想着自己的人生，在行尸走肉中虚度的那段时光，倾听着沉睡在身体里的本能缓缓醒来。

他给世界看到的冷质与坚不可摧的表面下，埋藏着欲望，企盼，尖锐的渴求和饥饿的种子，如今Nero传递而来的温暖，让它们从休眠中复苏，长出坚韧的根须遍布身体的每一处，最后在荒芜的峭壁上破土而出，强烈得已经到达了危险的程度。这感觉就像是自己重新又活过来了一样。

而Nero则几乎以站姿入睡，但又无法真正睡着，他觉得疼，还很冷，身旁炉火忠于职守地燃烧着，吐出层层热流淌过他的周身也焐不暖冰凉的指尖。彻底松懈后，一种被掏空的疲乏像湿冷的雾霭将他团团包住，刚刚召唤出翼手像是拧干了体内仅存的最后一滴魔力。他不自觉得将自己大半的重量转交到对方的身上，感觉到正有血液从裂开的伤口中渗出，这简直就是个不愈之伤，他有点恼火地想。

“你在流血，”弥漫在空气中的血的味道已经浓郁到不能无视的地步了，内心的饥饿和渴求迫使Vergil的思绪开始重新运转，他保持这个拥抱的姿势，眯起眼睛去感受对方温暖的魔力，“这不是个好现象。”

“我觉得还好，没什么大碍。”Nero把自己从温暖的怀抱中挣脱出来，不自觉地往壁炉旁靠了靠，艰难而缓慢的喘息着，仿佛胸腔的每一次起伏，都伴随着极大的痛苦，“应该睡一觉就好了。”

“在这之前，你得先愈合伤口。” 半魔收回对Nero身体情况的检索，年轻人的魔力几近枯竭，此刻仍在流逝，他为此不满地皱眉。

“你他妈要做什么？！”Nero吃惊地看到Vergil重新召唤出爱刀，推出一截利刃便凑近他自己的脖颈。他赶忙拉住黑色的袖口，阻止地方划开动脉。

“你需要摄取能量。半魔的血液是很好的食物。”对方没有挣开年轻人的牵制，心平气和地解释道。

Nero松手，后退拉开他们之间的距离，手指在工人裤的外侧左右摩擦，两只脚不安地挪动着，从刚才到现在被吸进去的空气始终没能到达它们该去的地方，他感到有些窒息。

“呃，谢谢？”他迟疑地眯缝起眼睛，“但是，不，我不想喝你的血。”

Vergil叹了口，摊开外套长长的下摆，坐回到沙发上，一手把阎魔刀竖立抵在地上，一手朝年轻人伸过出。

“Nero，过来。”他用不容反抗的低沉口吻命令道。

“我不饿，我只要睡一觉就好了。”但是年轻的恶魔猎人置若罔闻，径自做了陈词总结，他从地上捡起毛毯防御性地搂在胸前，转身朝楼梯走去。

Vergil的尾巴从腰椎处伸出，缠上Nero的小腿把人轻柔地拽倒在地毯上。他注视着对方半躺着，恼火的与自己的尾巴搏斗。屋里没有风，炉膛里燃烧的橡木上生出的火焰依旧微微摇曳，那些朦胧的火光映在剔透的眼睛里，为稍显稚气的轮廓描画出一层金红色的光晕。他不知道自己为什么一开始没有领会到这孩子有多么好看。

那长而覆盖着坚硬大块鳞甲的尾巴灵巧的卷上Nero的腰间，把他拖拽进半魔分开的两腿之间的那一片空间。

“如果你一定要我吃点什么，那我更倾向正常的食物。”在确信自己不会胜出之后，Nero放弃了挣扎，他跪坐在地毯上，眼神闪躲，心怀侥幸地向对方建议，“我们为什么不去看看橱柜里有什么呢？”

“也许是我没有说清，你需要的是魔力的补给，”半魔无动于衷地陈述道，“而作为魔力补最好的方法就是摄取体液，我的血，唾液和……”

“闭嘴！我他妈不想知道！”Nero感觉仅存的体温似乎都集中到了自己脸部，他用全然不像平常讲话时的嗓音打断对方，左手在空中虚弱地晃了晃，似乎在犹豫该去捂自己耳朵还是去堵对方的嘴。

Vergil抓住那只挥动的手腕，黑色细绳上的金属玫瑰贴着掌心，冰凉光滑。恶魔的尾巴消失了，年轻的恶魔猎人也强迫自己镇定下来，为了掩饰脸上和耳尖还没有褪去的红晕，他咬着下唇把脸扭向地毯。

“选好了吗。”年长的半魔用冷漠而平静的声音催促道。

“你根本就没有给我选择的余地，这他妈的一点都不公平。”水中下潜的窒息和压迫感又出现了，此刻和对方交谈就仿佛是在慢慢沉入海底，Nero把左手抽回来，那未明的混沌感情在他的头脑中疯狂敲打着，在他的血管里不受控制的跳动着。

“你骗我许下承诺一样不公平。”

Nero抬起头，Vergil的眼睛在色泽温暖的火光中非常明亮，透露着一贯的从容和冷酷，他呈现出的那种凛然的美貌可以征服世界的上任何人。

“但是我既然答应了，就要对你负责，更何况……”Vergil停下来，指尖抚摸过Nero的断臂，隔着布料带来细微的痒意，过了片刻他继续道，“更何况你现在这样，我难辞其咎，我不会眼看你陷入困境而无动于衷。”

在一阵更长久的沉默之后，年轻的恶魔猎人像是终于找回了自己的声音，艰难地开口道：

“你瞧，这就是问题所在了，我他妈不需要你对我负责，如果不是因为我自己傲慢大意，也不会变成这样，这跟你一点屁关系都没有。如果早知道会是现在这种见鬼的局面，我宁愿让你把我扔在车库门口。”由于对自身感到可耻和恼火，Nero正身不由己的簌簌发抖，还在持续衰竭的魔力让他急促而粗重地喘息着，“刚刚我之所以跟你说出那些话，并不是为了要向你索求什么，也不是为了要你必须回应，更他妈不是为了……操！我不能在上一秒还在拥抱你，下一秒就他妈心安理得的喝你的血。尤其是在你觉得我是个该死的责任的时候！”

Vergil没有动，默默地俯视着年轻人，并不太明白为什么Nero对喝下自己的血这件事感到如此的排斥，但他还是决定原谅对方的拒绝。

“Nero，”他斟酌着一字一字地说，“我说过了，并不是只有血液，你还可以……”

“他妈到底有没有在听我说话！”年轻的恶魔猎人挫败的用手捂住眼睛，严厉地打断对方，“那他妈的不是重点！”

“听到了，你说自己不想成为我的责任。”年长的半魔此刻仿佛拥有着无穷的耐心，他将阎魔刀凭空收回，坚定却和缓地朝对方伸出手，“关于对你负责这句话，是我表述有误。至于其他的……我们等下再来讨论。现在你需要补充魔力，你可以咬破我的手指，如果这样能让你更容易接受的话。”

“我不会喝你的血。”Nero不耐烦地咋舌，后缩躲避那只伸过来的手。

因为这他妈的让我看起来就像个恶魔（但你本来就是恶魔，内心一个冷漠的声音叱责道，你只是紧攥人类这个虚假的身份舍不得放开）或是该死的吸血鬼，更重要的是——年轻的恶魔猎人想——我不能容忍自己做出任何让你受伤流血的事情，你到底要我怎么说才明白。

“我不能……”话语停在这里，他的目光对上那双透明的银白色眼睛，然后意识到自己刚刚犯了一个错误。

一道无可逾越的透明壁垒耸立在他们之间，弥漫在周围的是难堪的沉默。

斯巴达的长子的脸上褪去了所有的情绪，尴尬地收回僵在空中的手臂。他想到Nero面对Dante时那副有恃无恐的态度，以及Dante给予的那份毫无愧色地甘心纵容，半魔抿起嘴唇，仿佛有苦涩的毒汁落在舌尖上。他能感觉到两人之间自然流露出一种明朗，令人放松的氛围，就如同母亲的花园上空散发出的芬芳花香。他跟Dante从出生起就在一起，他们同时感受着欢欣鼓舞与失望透顶直到分离。而现在，给对方带来幸福的东西，给自己却带来截然不同的心情。这和秋天母亲在花园里尝试栽培郁金香时的情况有点相似，Vergil思忖着，两颗别无二致的种子同时被细心的埋下，一颗在第二年的三月生出新芽，盎然地朝着阳光生长，伸向未来，而另一颗却留在地里腐烂下去，谁也不知道为什么。

当难以抑制的嫉妒情绪在他的血液中开始升温时，他削薄的嘴唇碰触到了两片非常柔软干燥的皮肤。

“我不会喝你的血，绝对不会，这没得商量。”Nero蹙眉闭着眼睛，用从牙缝里挤出来的轻浅声音说道，“还有，不要再露出那种表情了，你他妈这属于犯规。”

年长的半魔没有回应，也没有去追问此刻自己脸上是什么样的表情，更没有指责对方的所作所为才是真正的犯规，只是当Nero轻而谨慎的再次吻住自己时张开嘴。

忽然涌入的魔力像一把碎冰直接塞入口腔，滑落进气管，年轻人立刻后撤，扭过头剧烈的咳嗽起来。Vergil伸手摸上他的下巴，扳着他的脸重新转向自己。

半魔的舌头先碰触到是光滑坚硬的牙齿，他舔过那排整洁的牙齿和柔软的腮肉内壁，然后舌尖碰触到了Nero滑软的舌面，他任由对方引导自己深入，彼此的唇舌相互环绕。他尝到一股淡不可闻的甘苦的花茶味道和甜美浓郁的血。因为自己魔力的温度极低，于是对方的口腔内壁碰触起来就烫的惊人。Vergil毫无保留的将冰冷的魔力从自己的喉咙中渡到对方的舌面上，他恨不能将从自己核心处生出的最纯粹的魔力连同自己心中的那种欲望都哺喂给Nero吃下，好像只要这样对方就会接受自己一样。

他松开对方的下巴，转而扣上年轻人毛茸茸的后脑勺，另一条胳膊环过笔挺的后背搂住对方的肩头，更用力的贴近自己，把那些闷咳和窒息的哽咽都堵自己的口中。他的舌头抵上Nero的舌根，听从心中恶魔的渴望，粗暴而不留一处遗漏的舔舐着口腔中每一处，当他扫过敏感的上颚时，从年轻人的鼻腔里传出一声拖长的哼声，原本僵硬的身体像是忽然被人撤走了脊椎，一下子软了下去。

Nero察觉出自己的身体正在下滑，他闭着双眼，左手在空中胡乱摸索，想抓住什么来稳住自己，然后他的手指扫过对方颈部上的皮肤，不过短短的触碰，电流在两人之间窜过。他慌忙撤回手，重新揪住自己的衣襟，费力地吞咽着对方渡过来的唾液和魔力。Nero惊慌的发现自己就这么被一个甚至都不能算是亲吻的亲吻，点燃了全身的欲火。但是Vergil吻起来感觉太好了，然而不应该感觉这么好的。

“Ver……”Nero从纠缠的唇齿间，挤出一丝粘着浓厚鼻音的低语。当两人的嘴唇终于分开时，他喘息得像在森林深处跑得精疲力尽的温柔野兽。

恶魔猎人无暇顾及伤口的疼痛，紧紧贴在Vergil的胸前，传递而来的体温让半魔升起一种莫名的奇妙感觉，使他非常不快。但更让他心烦意乱的是，对方下意识把自己蜷在他人怀抱中的样子就好像这是件再自然不过的事情，就好像……这股强烈的几近到疼痛的嫉妒来得措手不及，他忽然之间一刻也不能再忍了。

Nero正无知无觉地在用手擦拭嘴唇，对方舌头的触感，魔力的味道还残留在自己口腔中的每一处。他无言的等了片刻，等着冰凉的魔力流贯全身给予自己力量和生命，但是什么也没有发生。那些咽下去的魔力就像跌落无底深渊的石子，又像是被自己体温蒸发的冰块，消失无影无踪。伤口还是固执的不肯痊愈，压在身上的疲惫越发沉重，让他几近透不过气来。

“如果你一开始直接喝我的血就不会这样了。这是你的错。”半魔同样察觉出刚刚的补给不起丝毫作用，手伸进对方卫衣的下摆，他并没有表现出担忧或是谴责，甚至带着一丝放松，好像他有足够的把握自己可以轻易的改变这个局面，“过来，只是这样已经不管用了。”

“嗯？等，等等！不行！我，我有件事……”Nero明白了对方的意思，显得有些惊慌，怕冷似的抱着自己的断臂，他心脏的搏动已经剧烈可以被两人同时听到了，“我，我和Dante，我们，其实……”

Vergil摁住对方的后颈，重新堵住那张嘴，这次他针对性的用舌头直接抵住Nero的舌根，把冰一样的魔力强行推进正反射性抽动的喉咙，吞下对方难受的呻吟。他用舌尖轻触舔弄上颚，卷起湿热滑软的舌头吮吸，用牙齿硌咬。他不顾一切的吻着年轻人，遍布了神经的舌头相互纠缠同时给两人带来近乎疼痛的快感。

虽然Nero仍在试图阻止对方扯下自己的衣服，但挣动的力量微弱下去。他如此渴求着这个，不是自身对魔力的渴望，而是身体和灵魂都因这份不同以往的亲吻和碰触充满期盼。那种下潜的窒息感觉比以往更加强烈，未名的感情像黑暗水中的气泡，它们汩汩浮上来，然后碎裂，其中的气团充斥了全身，让他战栗得不能自己。

Vergil则努力不让他正在嫉妒这件事表现出来，但此刻就连银灰色的发尖上都显示着自身的不悦，他后撤舔了舔对方赭红色的嘴唇结束这个吻，冷峻地说，“你现在需要魔力，再拖下去情况只会越来越糟糕。”

“我，我知道！问题在于你他妈的不是Dante，而我也没办法把你当成他，因为，因为你就是你！”而这简直他妈的把我逼疯了！Nero觉得自己混乱的思绪和身体就要分崩离析了。他知道Vergil对自己很重要，但程度远远超出了他的预期，就像将一颗心撕成两半。但即使如此，这疯狂的，有着自我意识的心脏仍不肯沉默，仿佛这痛楚不值得一提，还想要继续这样永无休止的爱下去。

“我，我不能因为这个理由就跟你……你不用为了我做到这个地步的，总会有别的，别的办法？”他感觉到即将脱轨的未来正在自己的皮肤下躁动，声音仿佛即将被撕裂。

Vergil凝视对方片刻，仿佛经过深思熟虑后才做出一个决定，“那么你可以先用嘴。”但说话的方式有点古怪，像在压制某种情绪。

“什么？”Nero茫然地抬起头，看到对方只做出一个不耐烦的手势，便把这疑问撇到了角落里。

 

=====================================

 

Nero在心中用自己知道的所有脏话夸奖着父亲不同常人的非凡的逻辑，没有骂出声主要是因为他的嘴正含着对方的阴茎。

可能是刚刚洗过澡，粗大的阳具尝起来没有任何味道，这给他带来了指甲盖般大小的安慰。Nero闭着眼睛，小心的包裹着牙齿，微伸舌头避开龟头缝隙的位置，用唾液将阴茎润湿，他努力吃进更多，但想全部吞入是不可能的，Vergil的尺寸和Dante的一样吓人。当那浑圆的龟头撞上舌根的瞬间，喉咙反射性的收缩痉挛，他干呕着吐出对方的阴茎，来不及下咽的诞液顺着嘴角拉出一条银亮的丝线，他匆匆用手背擦掉。

Vergil出了口气，刚刚柔软湿润的黏膜的瞬间抽紧，滑腻的舌头贴着柱身和龟头绵密的包裹下来，忽然增加压力让人无比快慰。他一手插进短短的银发，摩挲着温热的头皮，不动声色的把年轻人的头往下按，示意对方再次含进去。

Nero不敢抬眼，屏住呼吸谨慎地重新吞下一半，剩下的大半说什么也塞不进去了，好在对方并没有勉强他，只是放松身体坐在那里，带着点鼓励意味的抚摸着他的头顶。

粗大血脉喷张柱身灼热坚硬，舌头被挤得只能贴服在牙槽里，他收紧双唇，更紧实的吮吸肥硕的龟头和柱身。他因羞怯而不自觉的微耸双肩，闭着眼睛，开始前后移动起自己的身体，分泌出来的唾液随着动作被带出来又顶回去，更多的则是溢出嘴角顺着下巴一直淌到脖颈。

Vergil控制着自己呼吸的节奏，令人手心发痒的快感在下腹聚集，被Nero唇舌包裹感受到的温暖和暴露在空气里的凉意来回交替，不时绞紧的喉咙带来说不出的舒爽。

一些破碎的鼻音和干呕声从Nero的鼻腔中断断续续的泄露，它们夹在“啧啧”的水声中，像一阵拨动人心的微风。恶魔猎人强忍下所有的不适，左手抵上Vergil的大腿，尽力把对方咽的更深，并保持着吞吐吸嘬的节奏。即便如此，他的嘴还是一如既往的根本不起作用。直到下巴酸涩，舌根发麻，年长的半魔始终没有一点要高潮的迹象，这让他又一次觉得自己是个废物。

年轻人把深色的粗大凶器吐出来，喘了喘，活动了一下僵硬的下颚，改为用手。在自下而上来回捋动柱身的同时，他重新张开嘴，卷起舌头舔吮饱胀的头冠，舌尖分开上面的缝隙，拨弄柔嫩的内壁。不时随着手的动作，侧头再把阴茎浅浅含入，顶上自己口腔的内壁。

Vergil目不转睛的看着晃动的炉火在Nero闭合下垂的睫毛上撒下闪烁的红光，柔软的面颊被自己的阳具戳出可爱的弧度，粉色的舌头贴着自己紫红色的柱身，那些摇曳变换的光影和混沌的色彩为这画面增添一抹诙谐淫糜的味道。让他恨不能就这样掐着对方的后颈，把自己的阴茎一次次用力捅进年轻人的身体里，不管是上面的这张嘴还是下面的。

半魔呼吸粗重，勉强压下心底那个恶魔忽然涌起的暴虐念头，他渴求着更多。

“如果你真想让我获取魔力，最好就他妈的别让我等太久。”Nero短小的耐心很快就消耗殆尽，他抬起眼睛收回发木的浅色舌头，露出两排整洁的牙齿恐吓道。

Vergil挑眉，这孩子简直是个纯真和放荡的离奇的混合体，他一只手托着对方的下巴，盯着那双被火光染色的眼睛，略显深陷的眼眶下有一小片浅淡乌青，再鲜艳的光也无法遮掩年轻人的苍白脸色，水色粼粼的嘴唇微微翕动，正帮助它的主人努力呼吸着。

Vergil忽然施力把Nero掀倒在地毯上，紧随其后的压覆过来，在对方还未明白到底发了什么的时候，指骨分明的大手已经拉下了工人裤的拉链，挑开黑色平角短裤的边缘。早已勃起甚至渗出前液的阴茎立刻跳了出来。

“喂！等等！”年轻的恶魔猎人惊慌地攥住对方的手腕，试图用胳膊的内侧去遮挡自己过分诚实的性器。

但是Vergil决意已定，随意地甩开对方的钳制，一手抵着年轻人的右肩把人重新按回地上，一手则将碍事的裤子扯到柔软臀部以下的位置，他略过白色的耻毛和发育可观的阴茎，沿着囊袋一路下滑到私密的穴口，Nero并拢双腿，蜷起身子想要阻止但是没有成功，干燥的手指缓缓刺进，很慢很浅，没有预想中的那种撕裂的剧痛，但依旧酸涩胀痛。

“是你说不要让你等太久的。”Vergil一边重复着刚刚对方说过的话，一边用膝盖挤开对方的双腿，他像狩猎中的猛兽，用自身的重量把猎物压制的动弹不得。

“我……”Nero局促地想要说些什么，又哑口无言了。

“张嘴。”对方俯下身带着巨大的压迫感命令道。

年轻人别无选择地让寒凉的舌头卷上自己的舌尖，他咽下去的魔力顺着食道滑落胃袋，然后作用到了大脑，冰到太阳穴都有些刺痛，冷到令他全身瑟瑟发抖。

Vergil亲吻着Nero把魔力传递过去，下面的手指也开始慢慢深入。年轻人的穴道柔软湿滑，紧紧的含住入侵的手指，遍布细密褶皱的肌肉像是有自我意识似的抽动着。这身体已经熟稔性爱，不过片刻他就顺利的加入了第二根手指。

年长的半魔中断补给，开始专注用手指在对方的体内摁压摸索，直到Nero忽然身体弹动，侧头将脸埋进地毯之中，从咬紧的牙关里挤出一声极其色情的喘息。滑腻烫热的淫液随着对方的戳弄碾压，流出来打湿了入侵的手指和穴口，甬道热情的绞紧吸嘬，开始期待着更粗大的火热性器的进入。

但是预想中撕裂的疼痛没有发生，Vergil似乎并没有进来的打算，虽然那硬挺火热的阴茎正隔着布料抵在Nero大腿上，他依旧持续用手指翻搅戳弄。

“啊——啊！”不要、住手、停下，放开，所有用来表示拒绝的词汇都聚集到他的嘴边，但身体却传达出另一种思想，还要、不够、继续、给我更多！他像溺水者紧抱一块浮木似的用力勾住半魔宽厚的背脊，随着对方手指的动作，本能地向上挺起胯部，在粗糙的布料上偷偷磨蹭抽动的阴茎，肉体上的屈从让他感到非常难堪。

Vergil抓住Nero的左臂，压在柔软的地毯上，稍稍直起身子，因为怀中的温暖忽然消失，Nero下意识的抬起身体去追随那份热度，他有些困惑的睁开眼睛，然后被对方忽然爆发出的压倒性的力量击倒。

半魔周身流泻而出的魔力是冷的，像融雪，像碎冰，像沼泽，猛烈的灌进口鼻，轻而易举的穿透布料倾倒在皮肤上，Nero沉重而急切的呼吸起来，试图从粘稠凝胶状的魔力中滤出氧气，但那些呼吸一次又一次的滞留在喉咙中间，肺部始终没能被填满。

Vergil的魔力真的是太冷了，以至于他的皮肤感受到了灼痛。Nero记起克雷多曾告诉过自己，当人被严重冻伤时会感受到烫伤般的疼痛，浑身燥热难耐，所以每一个冻死的人被发现的时候都衣不蔽体。当时克雷多之所以会对尚且年幼的自己说这些，是为了警告他不要在大雪封山的时候独自走进森林。

那时的小男孩没有冻死在森林里，但现在却要被冻死在曾居住过的房子里了。这寒冷的魔力诱骗他的身体觉得自己已经被冻僵，他无法控制地想象着指尖正在变成蓝紫色，然后是脚趾，鼻尖，耳朵，就连从自己双唇中呼出气体都生成白雾。

Nero真心实意的祈求对方可以停下，不论是倾倒在自己身上的魔力，还是始终奸淫着自己的手指，哪怕只停下一个都好，只要停下就好。

蓦然之间，那种难以忍受的燥热开始了，他身体表面的每一英寸皮肤都在燃烧，体内的敏感点在被反复挤压碾磨。仿佛体内的血在沸腾，柔软的内脏在被爬虫噬咬，烧伤带来的痛和难耐的痒迫使Nero想把所有的衣服统统扯掉，抓挠身体，但他的双腿和左手都被钉死在地毯上，什么也做不到。

他觉得自己要死了，可事实上他正在活过来，Vergil的魔力渗透他的躯体，唤醒了休眠的身体机能。然后源于自身的温暖魔力回流到他全身的每一处，这种激烈到几近剧痛的暖热只有鲜活的生命才可体会。于是他就在被灼伤的热和死亡一样的冷之间挣扎，就像他在快慰与痛楚之间沉浮，他在Vergil给予自己的魔力和性爱中欲生欲死。

Nero的不安变成了害怕，但是自身渴求魔力和快感的本能，连同对方身体的力量把他牢牢制服。

“呃……啊！Ver，Vergil，啊！嗯，啊——父，父亲！”

Vergil注意到了Nero的情绪，让簌簌发抖的双腿和右手重获自由。对方立刻攥住了自己的黑色的衣襟。半魔亲了亲轻颤的睫毛，用自己疏旷高贵的额头抵上汗湿的太阳穴，这沉甸甸的压力似乎阻止了年轻人惊慌思绪的混乱运作。

“不要再想别的。你只要好好感受这个就行。现在我给予你的一切，我要你永远记住。”Vergil的语气中没有威胁，反而透着体贴。手指更加用力地搅动着湿漉漉的内壁，碾磨按压着最为敏感的那簇神经，把最纯粹的魔力全予对方。

“Fuc——啊，啊！嗯——”Nero就这样紧攥对方衣襟，蜷起身体，颤抖着达到了前列腺高潮，怒涨的阴茎颤颤巍巍的淌出混合了一点黏稠白浊的前液。无射精高潮的快感让他身上的每一块肌肉都在微微痉挛，浓稠而酥痒的快感从后穴沿着脊椎像海浪一样涌向大脑，这高潮持续的方式也是波浪状的，一下接着一下，他再控住不住声音发出长长的呻吟，额头无意识的在地毯上来回摩挲，仿佛想要把这密不透风的快感蹭掉一样。

Vergil收回右手，看着被滑腻体液淋得湿透的两根手指，在心里喷了一句如果让自己的胞弟听到都会挂不住脸的诅咒，嫉妒而恼火地想，他的儿子被“教育”的太“好”了。他缓缓将自己的魔力收回，让年轻人可以更好的汲取氧气。

随着呼吸逐渐恢复平缓，绵长的快感彻底消退，汗水冷下来，理智重新占据Nero的头脑。他觉得客厅中的所有家具都活了过来，茶几、沙发、就连柜子上花瓶和相框也有了呼吸，挂在墙壁上的钟表走动的声响是对自己愤怒的咋舌，它们谴责的目光将他包裹，羞耻像某种坚硬，带棱角的东西梗在气管里，让他无法完整的呼吸，罪恶感和自我厌恶是从壁炉中飞出的繁多火星，雪片一样落在他的身上起了灼痛。

Vergil忽然附身重新吻住他，这一次，扫过嘴唇，深入口腔的舌头是暖的。年轻人尝到了对方舌尖上特有的洁净味道，像气泡水，像寡淡的薄荷。半魔心无旁骛地的舔过对方敏感的上颚，每一颗整洁的牙齿，卷着那条湿滑顽皮的舌头相互纠缠，在短促换气的间隙中，两条舌头搅着渡过去的涎液发出淫糜的水声。

就是这一刻，Nero切身体会到对方表现出来的渴望和欲念——这是他从来不曾奢望或幻想过的，但这一切都是实实在在的。等这漫长，饱含情欲的一吻终结，他已经要濒临缺氧晕厥，地毯上的长毛绒轻挠着他右手的掌心和小臂，年轻的恶魔猎人怕痒的轻轻将返潮的手攥握成拳，潮湿的绷带摩擦着胸口光滑的皮肤。

Vergil撑着手，退开身体给对方腾出自由活动的空间。Nero把人类模样的右手和光裸的前臂举到眼前，目光中流露出的喜悦转瞬即逝，局促和不安重新回到脸上，他谨慎的深吸了一口气，就像是他做了什么错事一样。

“谢谢。”他咬着下唇，目光有些闪躲地向对方道谢。

Vergil扶着简易沙发坐回去，视线始终固定在对方的身上，勃起的性器已经硬到只是稍微动作都会疼痛的地步，不过他没有将自己的急切需求表现出来，只是有点好笑地看着Nero坐起来，转身背对自己笨拙地整理裤子的模样，仿佛还不太适应失而复得的双手。那孩子微微佝偻着后脊，廉耻和自尊正沉沉地压在肩上。他觉得自己的内心像是被某种植物的根须轻轻抓挠一样，饥饿感愈发强烈。

“你要去哪？”看到年轻人忽然动了动，他及时用两根手指勾住对方的后衣领，阻止猎物跑出自己的掌控范围。

Nero从淡然语气中听出一丝威胁的味道，不禁耷拉下嘴角，冲地毯做出一副苦相。

“去洗澡。”年轻人瞪着乳白色的矩形花纹绞尽脑汁想出一个合适的借口，他抬起脸向对方投去谨慎的一瞥，虚弱地扯了扯嘴角，又迅速低下头，“我闻起来肯定特别恶心。”

Vergil把脸轻轻挨近对方的后颈，这孩子热乎乎的皮肤蒸腾出一股被太阳晒热的花草的气味，他退开一点，看到银白色的碎发遮盖不住裸露的脖子，项链的细绳横过凸起的骨节，缺乏血色的皮肤在昏暗背景的映衬下，让他联想到将整座森林都遮蔽的积雪，但从对方身上传递而来的温度是烫的，像在燃烧。Nero是冰雪覆盖下的火焰。

“我倒觉得，你闻起来很不错。”年长的半魔不紧不慢地说，一边在头脑中思索着更贴切的词汇，但最终放弃了向自己表达。

他的食指轻轻捋过后颈凸起的骨骼，再一次清晰的意识到这是他的儿子，他的骨血，但Nero就是具有一种能点燃自己所有欲望的东西，能以一个游移的眼神或是松散的坐姿使自己短暂的停顿呼吸。一种渴望给对方打上属于自己烙印的冲动在他的身体里嘶吼，那恶魔暴怒地冲撞着每一个器官，试图攫取这个身体是使用权。

“你不用继续了，我，我已经没事了。” 年轻的恶魔猎人可以感觉到自己脸颊燃烧的热度，挺立的阴茎在布料的束缚下非常难受，他不安地用手背擦过鼻尖，为自己利用对方关心的可耻行为感到羞愧，“我不想……我不能……”

Vergil想，自己确实应该收手，在做下去会吓到Nero，但是掌心之下每一英寸的鲜活血肉都是自己确实存在过凭据。他想着刚刚隔着衣物捕捉到的对方的心跳，快如鼓点的声音，不断持续，累积，恪尽职守的记录着自己丢失的全部时光。

“我知道，但这不是为了补给魔力，是我想这么做。”年长的半魔抬起身子，冷淡的口吻不带有任何侵略性，但同时也明确的表示他已经不容许对方继续讨价还价了。

晕染在房间中的温暖光线抚上他面容，似乎把那种冷峻的、傲慢的、嘲讽的神情融化，只剩下嘴边余留的一丝难以察觉的温柔。

Nero看着对方缓缓逼近的双手和脸庞，像是被扯断了每一条神经，四肢脱离了意识的掌控，充盈着全身的，体内属于对方的魔力回应着主人的呼唤，自己如同一个假人只能任由对方的摆弄。

“Nero，从一开始那只是个借口，我以为你已经知道了。”Vergil用一种全然不像是在道歉的语气朝对方道歉，伸出一只胳膊夹住对方坚韧的腰肢，指尖挤进紧贴皮肤的内裤，另一只抱住那僵硬的后背，托着毛绒绒的后脑勺，手指浅浅插进对方短发，把那张年轻英俊的脸庞举向自己。“我会这么做，只是因为我想。”

 

=====================================

 

碍事的卡其色工人裤连同里面的平角短裤被随意地甩到了地上。Vergil抱着Nero坐回到沙发，这可怜的家具在两具高大身躯的压迫下发出一声让人听着牙疼的哀嚎。

汗湿的身体隔着衣服发出暖洋洋的温度，年轻人不敢侵占对方过多的空间，把自身的体重平分给折叠的双膝和保持平衡的每个脚趾，刚刚被对方手指扩张完毕的穴口正期待的微微翕动，等待着自己熟稔的那个粗长性器的进入。

Vergil感觉Nero的双臂绕在自己的脖子和肩膀上，裸露在外的那截光滑小臂，带着柔软的触感，隔着袖子的胳膊则像有温度的粗实绳索一样，将两人牢牢的捆绑在一起。他为自己重新复苏的本能感到惊讶和满意。这本能根植在他的血脉中，支配着他的动作，引诱他穷凶极恶地去掠夺属于自己的东西。

“坐下。”半魔扶着自己的性器抵上软糯湿漉漉的穴口。

Nero无法拒绝，只是抿着嘴角摇了摇头，便缓幔地坐下去。这感觉和平时……不太一样，当自己柔软的甬道困惑地将同样粗长却又有着明显差别的性器缓缓纳入其中的时候，他咬牙疼痛地想，真的是太他妈不一样了。

而Vergil则有瞬间的屏吸，不同于唇舌的湿热紧致让全身的血液都集中到了下体。这感觉好的超乎自己的想象，半魔掐住Nero的腰部，让对方吞吃自己性器的过程变得异样缓慢，像是故意延长感受这种快慰的时间，又像是想要对方记住被自己撑开占有的感觉。

他眯眼观察着对方蹙眉抿着嘴唇，额头和鼻尖上沁出细密的汗珠，一种从未有过的满足感从胃部向周身蔓延开来，刺激得他小腹紧绷，深入Nero身体里的性器又粗大了几分。

一直以来，那种欲壑难填的莫名饥饿和愤怒稍微有所缓解，Nero坐在他的双腿上，被自己切切实实的握在手心里，这认知让他们身处的敝旧的房屋，这片松林，这座小岛，都变得鲜活生动，值得被自己记住。

Vergil长出了一口气，他们如此的贴近，那股浓郁的血气已经融入了他们周围的环境，甘甜的芬芳依然可以被清晰的嗅到，只是此刻这味道已被更丰沛的感官刺激冲刷得相对暗淡，像是站在河对岸的什么人，朝着自己摇摇挥手，勾引着身体中的饥饿感蠢蠢欲动。

半魔的手伸进Nero外衣的下摆摩挲微微痉挛的腰腹，感受结实的肌肉在自己的掌心下移动，年轻人忽然变得不安起来，夹紧的双臂挡住手掌上移的去路。

“伤口疼？”他警觉地抬起眼睛，凝视着对方的脸庞，搜寻被掩藏起来的痛楚神色。

“没有，只是……”Nero咬着嘴唇，他只是不想让Vergil碰到那被血浸染的绷带，他想让对方忘了这个，想让自己忘了这个。

年长的半魔没有追问，只是平静的收回手，他不是放弃了。Vergil的每一个动作都饱含着身为上位者的权威和自信，他知道自己随时可以得到想要的一切，不用急于一时。

于是他掐住对方瘦韧的腰间，抬起而又重重摁下，感受到Nero甬道狭窄，湿软内壁上的层层的褶皱，又温柔又苛责地挤压着自己的阴茎，带来让人不知餍足的快感。

Vergil的每一下动作都是趋于本能的索取。不存在丝毫技巧可言，但富有弹性的黏膜内壁在接连不断的拖拽中越发滚烫，不住收缩绞紧，吞吃吮吸着来回进出的硬挺阴茎。就好像他的身体对这种新鲜感十足的性爱感到非常满意，没有表现出一丝的抗拒就悉数接纳。现在不仅仅是他那颗想要独立存在的心，连同这身躯也有了自我意识。

“嗯，啊！”Nero那紧致甬道开始主动吮吸起回进出的粗大的阴茎。淋漓的淫液打湿了粘膜内壁，让性器动作更加畅通无阻，但是还是会疼，尤其是每次坐下，将阴茎含入最深的地方，那种不能无视的难言痛楚便从尾椎骨一路爬来冲上大脑。

Nero本能地瑟缩着想躲避这种带着疼痛的尖锐快感，但Vergil的手指已经穿过挂在他脖子上的项链。猛然绷紧的，软质皮革做成的细绳陷进肉里，原本为了不妨碍行动而特意裁短的长度，如今变成了令自己无处可逃的牵制。年长的半魔把冰凉的吊坠攥在手中，只需轻轻拉扯，生怕项链被扯断的年轻恶魔猎人就老实的将自己送上。

Nero觉得热，前胸和背后沁出的汗水濡湿了绷带和衣服，他觉得痛，自身的重量都压在双膝和脚趾尖上，粗糙的沙发布磨蹭着他的皮肤，他觉得欢愉，入侵体内的硕大阴茎用自己完全陌生的粗暴方式撑开狭窄的甬道，捣弄敏感的内壁。

这繁复的感觉交织在一起，把他的大脑占满，逼退了意志。Vergil的舌头舔上他的唇瓣，Nero被拉扯项链低下头，蹙眉顺从地张嘴，伸出舌头与之纠缠，邀请对方进入自己口腔。

“嗯——”他轻轻的用鼻子呻吟，然后从窒息的亲吻中挣脱出来，汲取空气，Nero吃力在对方粗硬的性器上起伏，直到大腿酸痛，也找不准自己体内敏感的部位，只能一味跟着对方手臂按压的节奏，微微前后摆动腰胯，收缩穴口和内壁，讨好地夹紧顶弄自己的阴茎。

令人欲罢不能的快慰像汇入池中的水一样积蓄，朝着高潮的边缘攀升，Vergil不由自主的用力的向上顶送腰胯，腹肌收放，内心的焦灼却不见丝毫缓解，只想要更狠地操干手臂里的Nero。

沿着神经一路传递而来的快感和烦躁扰乱了他的思绪，半魔闭上眼睛，在一片滞重浓稠的黑暗背景下，阎魔刀在他的眼前断裂，那些飞溅的铁屑闪烁着微光，像一粒粒细小的星辰，但很快它们都隐没于虚无之中，于是只剩一片黑暗的死寂。

然后，他听到有人叫他Nelo Angelo，那个名字很拗口，像是刻意制造了它，但永远不会有谁怀着感情来呼唤。

这不是他的名字，Vergil想着，永远都不会是，但他无法出声反驳，无法挥动拳头打碎这谎言。他感觉自己的脚就像被灌了铅，落在散布着尖利碎石的地面上，胸膛里灌铅的心脏变得笨重，它挣扎的搏动着不肯屈服。他渴望摆脱自己沉重而疼痛的身体，而渴望本身也同样被灌铅，同样的沉重。

“叫我的名字。”他用不容置喙的命令口吻请求道。

斯巴达的长子深陷于自己的身体，就像落入一个庞大而错综复杂的漆黑迷宫，意识被禁锢，与肉体分裂。但他坚毅不屈的神智执意要走出这荒凉之地，于是他就在伸手不见五指的黑暗中，无尽无休地行走，只是偶尔会隐约有所感知。比如落在脸颊上的冰凉的雨；白昼的光刺穿层层铠甲烫着自己的脊背；硫磺和铁锈的浓郁气味如同黏稠的树脂；一阵熏风从耳廓匆匆经过，风声温柔，其中仿佛伴有母亲和Dante呼唤自己名字的笑语。

“Vergil。”Nero用气音低低的叫了一声，不断累积的快感让那两道平和狭长的眉间攒出一道深深的皱纹。

在流动的黑夜之中，他真正的名字是难以企及的天穹顶端最明亮的星，闪烁着光芒。这名字如同一个最古老的护卫咒语，贯穿了每一个无法分辨的白昼和夜晚，指引他找到走迷宫的道路。

“Vergil，啊，父亲嗯——”年轻的恶魔猎人再次呼唤着对方，沙哑的声音听起来不像是他的，那个名字，那个称呼在摇曳生姿的金红色火光中回荡，他伸手轻轻捧住对方的面颊，在急促的喘息的间隙，啄吻着那削薄的嘴角和坚毅下巴，把对方从过去的痛苦回忆中唤醒。

Vergil感受到了那些干燥又轻柔的吻，认出这嗓音的主人，他终于知道长久以来自己在等待谁，而对方又会把他带到哪里去。于是那颗被重负碾碎的心，被压得疲惫不堪的灵魂终于得以休憩与安宁。

他把脸埋进对方的脖颈，让那片柔软的皮肤温暖着自己的脸颊，把那些痛苦的回忆融化。他深重的呼吸着，鼻端是晒热的花草的味道，是火焰的味道。他眨眨眼睛，黑暗被温暖的火光驱散，眼前是Nero覆着一层薄汗的泛红的项颈，黑色的细绳正随着年轻人上下起伏的动作微微抖动。这画面让Vergil感到心中的欲火愈烧愈烈，他夺取了主动权，快而猛烈的顶胯操干着湿漉漉的穴道，把对方一并拽进欲望的深渊。

火焰将时间燃烧，变成烟雾一样的东西在客厅中环绕，把肉体撞击的声音，压抑的呻吟，粗重的喘息和淫糜的水声都温柔的拢入，一切都变得模糊遥远，所有的家具都影影绰绰，像夜幕降临时的一团团云朵。

Nero觉得自己真的就像处在云端一般，Vergil的下巴硌着他的肩膀带来隐隐的酸痛，痉挛抽动的光裸双腿暴露在干燥的空气中冻得冰凉，而被自己体液弄湿的布料黏着他臀部的皮肤，又让自己的体温焐暖。

所有的触感被放大，他每次快要高潮的预兆都非常明显，刚刚被指奸没能射精的憋闷让他的小腹微微绞痛。于是Nero顾不上羞耻，把右手挤进他们的身体之间去抚慰自己。

“嗯，啊。”他用手指摩挲自己阴茎上的光滑敏感的皮肤，来回磨蹭着凸起的龟头与柱身相接处的凹陷，快感已经逼近了临界点，只要再继续……

Vergil毫无预兆地咬上他肩膀连接脖颈部位的那片皮肤，牙齿陷进肉里，留下需要过上一两个小时才能愈合的痕迹。

“啊——”Nero蹙眉头发出吃痛的低吟，像受惊的野兽一样弓着背脊，他松开抚慰自己的右手，死死搂住对方宽大结实的肩膀，两只手在粗糙的深色布料上不停的用力抓挠。

疼痛刺激下的高潮来的迅猛又尖锐，在Nero攀上顶峰，喷出黏稠精液的那一刻，后穴中有着层层褶皱的肌肉也随之扭绞蠕动，挤压着半魔血脉贲张的柱身，贪婪地吮吸着被榨出一些白浊的浑圆龟头。

Vergil停下动作，听着指甲刮擦布料的声音，想象着Nero的手指抠进自己皮肤的感触。真真切切的品味着对方高潮时带给自己绝顶快感，其中的热度像是把粗大的阴茎熔铸到黏膜内壁上一样。

等咬牙熬过几乎让自己也随之高潮的尖锐快感之后，他沉着的调整着呼吸，用手抚摸对方后背，怀里年轻人的外衣潮湿，可以感觉到布料下绷带的凸起，一个想法在他的头脑中正慢慢成形。

“你刚刚不是说要去洗澡。”Vergil低声陈述着，一边扶着Nero的腰部，把对方从自己的性器上解放出来。

“嗯？”年轻人好不容易找回神智，惊讶地发现自己被轻柔的推开，连忙配合的后撤重心，跟着站起来。

“可是你还……”他猛地咬住下唇，依旧勃起的硬挺阴茎彻底滑出了自己的体内,一股股滑腻的混着点白浊的液体正从软糯的穴口淌出。他小心地踩上地毯，旋即意识到负重太久的双膝早就宣告罢工了，他的身体快过自尊心，直接爽快地跪倒。

Nero尴尬地蹭了一下自己的鼻尖，抬起的视线正好落在半魔的裤子和衣服下摆上，那里有一大片被自己弄湿的水痕和点点精斑，青筋凸起的挺立性器也湿漉漉的泛着水光，他触火似的抿起嘴角掉开目光。他狼狈地把自己半勃的阴茎藏在身体和双腿的中间，一手拽着衣服的下摆试图挡住不断从后穴流出的滑腻液体，不让它们弄脏地毯，一手四下摸索寻找不知道掉在哪里的短裤，不敢去看对方的面孔。

“来吧，我带你去洗澡。”Vergil此刻的心情非常不错，魔力具象出的脏污的衣服已经清理一新，如果无视胯部那非常明显的凸起的话，他穿着严整的仿佛刚刚发生的一切都仅存于年轻人的幻觉。

年长的半魔带着顶级掠食者的从容和优雅起身，弯腰一手紧紧勒住Nero的后腰，一手拖着那柔软泥泞的屁股，正面把人抱在怀里站直身体。

“什！！我他妈自己能走！”年轻的恶魔猎人难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，好不容易退下去的潮红又重新爬了回来。即便在他还只有五，六岁的时候，克雷多也从未这样抱过他，现在他已经是一个六英尺高的青年了，只比半魔矮上几英寸左右，这身体的重量也不允许任何人轻易地抱起来随意走动，即便是Dante也不行！他推着对方的双肩，伸展双腿试图脚尖着地，想要自己站起来，“见鬼！放我下来！”

一边制止住怀里年轻人的挣扎，半魔把嘴唇凑近对方又烫又红的耳廓，用像是在询问要不要喝水的冷淡口吻说道，“别乱动，要不然等下操进去的就不止是手指和阴茎了。”

魔人坚硬冰凉的尾巴卷住年轻恶魔猎人的腰身，把下滑的身躯往上提了提，冰蓝色的尾尖扬起，覆盖在那里的鳞甲围拢成一根菱角分明的棘刺，锐利的甲片边缘向下微翘，整个尾刺仿佛一座畸形的教堂尖顶，可以将天都刺破。它轻轻扫过Nero的鼻尖，然后灵巧的绕到他的身后。

对方骨节分明的手指掐捏着手感极佳的臀肉，将从软糯后穴流出来的滑腻液体重新推人甬道，宛如钢铁做成的尾刺戳着他的脊椎一路下滑没入臀缝。年轻人的嘴唇抿成一条缝隙，把花样繁多的脏话，连同妮蔻创新的一些词汇全部憋回胸口，他将脸压进Vergil的左肩，双臂搂住那颀长的脖子，两条腿老老实实的环上对方的腰，任由半魔半抱半拎着自己，轻巧敏捷地朝楼梯走去。

 

=====================================

 

Vergil觉得不过几步就走进了浴室，他抱着Nero在门口脱掉鞋子，光裸的脚掌再一次触到清冷微微潮湿的瓷砖。

“放我下来。”年轻人用干巴巴的声音说道。

半魔这才不舍的放下手臂中温热的重量，年轻人双脚一着地，立刻退到稍远的地方，皱眉斜斜的瞥了一眼半魔的身后，看到那条凶器一样的尾巴消失才无不宽慰的嘘了口长气。Vergil不自觉地放松了眉心，走向一旁放洗澡水，随着龙头转动，细细流淌的热水坠进浴缸，发出摔碎的声响，白色的雾气缓缓蒸腾。

Nero站在镜子前，拽住暗红色卫衣的下摆，上翻露出肌肉分明的腰腹和胸膛，从头顶将它拽下直接扔进蹲坐在角落的脏衣筐里。被鲜血和汗水浸透的绷带湿哒哒的黏在皮肤上。他把已经看不出本色的布料解下来放在水池的一旁，年轻蓬勃的躯体上每一处皮肤都平整光滑，除了胸口有一片晕染开来的轻浅血迹，伤口已弥合如新。

他抬起眼睛，视线对上映在镜子中的Vergil，对方正紧盯着他。从镜子中他们互相凝视着彼此的眼睛，半魔看过来的眼神让Nero觉得自己的身体就像一张不小心飞进壁炉的稿纸，在火舌的舔舐中迅速蜷缩变小。但一时间他又无法掉开目光，这种对视中包含着一种带着独特的探究，就像Vergil初次见到年轻恶魔猎人的裸体，正细细打量。而Nero则是第一次能够正视对方的这种眼神，不是匆匆的回避。

他们之间的空气骤然被封闭起来，变得浓密又灼热，仿佛只要用手轻轻拨弄便可以看到皱起的涟漪。

“呃……”终于，Nero鼓起勇气开口向对方提议，略微侧身转向对方，双手害羞的遮挡在胯间，“你可以出去等，看看书……如果你累了，可以去我的卧室睡觉。”

“趁着水还没有放好，”Vergil无视了这句话，他瞥了一眼缓缓流淌的龙头，目光又重新落回年轻人的身上，“我们继续吧。”

他没容Nero反驳，拉着对方的右臂靠近一面空出的墙壁。浴室的瓷砖冰凉光滑，烫热的手心贴在上面非常舒服，但撑着墙面的年轻人没心情去体会这感受，自己两条夹紧的长腿被对方用膝盖顶开，这无声的反抗简直不堪一击，他肉感十足的双腿间仍然充满诱惑的余温和潮湿。

粗硬的性器熨帖在他的后腰上，细滑的皮肤轻轻摩擦，带着温暖的痒意。两人原本身高差距不大，但Vergil双腿颀长，于是Nero只得被迫踮起脚尖，抛弃最后一丝廉耻，塌下腰胯把自己摆出一个方便身后高大半魔更好插入的姿势。

在那粗长的性器重新挤入的时候，年轻人还是因疼痛而微微战栗，他急促的用鼻子呼吸，蹙眉死命咬住左腕，阻止自己发出丢脸的叫声。

Vergil这次给了对方一些适应的时间，在等待可以开始抽插的时间里，他轻轻揉捏敏感的乳首，它们训练有素的立刻充血挺立起来，细密的酥痒让Nero原本还有些紧绷的身体缓缓放松，他把自己更进一步送到对方的手中。胸前的每一处肌肤都被细致的抚摸，Vergil的掌心温度偏低，但在持续而长久的游移中，Nero的体温悄然将他的双手焐暖。

这感觉太好了，抚摸这光裸皮肤的感觉太好了，但更美妙的是当自己无意识缓缓挺动腰胯，猛然收缩的甬道带来的快意。

Vergil意识到Nero已经适应了这个姿势，握上那天生就是用来让人掐握的髂腰肌，将那柔软的臀部的压向自己的阴茎，挤出了大股混着丝丝白浊的温凉液体，汁水淋漓的濡湿了两人交媾部位的肌肤，剧烈吸嘬绞紧的后穴压榨着他硬如铁石般的阴茎柱身和浑圆饱胀的龟头，

“呃啊——”Nero努力把剩下的呻吟吞下，这个姿势让对方性器进入的角度太他妈的对了，只是第一下，就精准的顶上了最敏感的位置。他咬着手链上的那块铁片，用相对锋利的边缘割着自己的舌尖，直到铁锈的味道在口腔里扩散，疼痛与快感分庭抗礼才吐出来。

接踵而至的强烈快感让他的脖子，后脊，前胸出汗，他记起之前汗珠被干燥的衣服擦掉的感觉，一种难堪的渴求向他袭来，想出声请求对方能把衣服脱掉，但那些话粘在舌头上，随着唾液和血咽回喉咙。

Nero像是不堪快感带来的负荷似的垂下头，弥蒙的视线里悬空的吊坠正随着身体晃动的节奏不规则地摇摆着，上扬的金属翅膀偶尔轻触赤裸的胸骨，再往下洁白的地砖上是两人交错站立的双脚。Vergil的肤色就像本身的存在一样苍白冷感，足形长而狭窄，平整的脚背上有着道道凸起的蓝色血管，和自己脚背微隆的精巧双足形成了鲜明的对比。渴求更多的碰触对方肌肤的欲望压倒了一切。

Nero努力将右腿向后移动，直到脚尖轻轻压上对方光裸的脚面才停下。冰凉的脚趾之下是对方光滑的肌肤，不过短短时间的触碰，两片皮肤变得潮湿黏热，他们的体温重叠在一起，不分彼此。

Vergil察觉到对方的小动作，随着年轻人站姿的改变，正吮吸吞吃自己性器的甬道带来的快感也有了明显的变化。他被对方无意识的双重举动而取悦到，感觉全身僵硬的肌肉都在舒张，青筋虬露的阴茎仿佛要被那张多汁的嘴巴吸吸嘬嘬的含化了。

半魔攥握着那手感极佳的腰胯，加重了操干的速度，每重重顶进一次，Nero就发出一个短促的闷哼，发抖的身体越弯越低，头一下一下撞击在紧贴墙壁的手背和胳膊上。

Nero把全身的重量都集中在左脚的脚尖，酸痛从脚踝蔓延到了腿部，然后开始变得麻木。这感觉就像多年之前他第一次踏上渡轮离开熟悉的地方。浪花拍在船头，在沉浮摇摆的颠簸中，猛烈的咸腥海风叫他睁不开眼睛，手臂僵硬紧攥栏杆不让自己跌倒。在晕船带来的不适中，他开始重新学习呼吸。

此时他又重回到那条船上，狭小的盥洗室都在起起伏伏，失去了平衡，在眩晕中Nero觉得自己正要被甩出去，波浪式地沉入深邃的大海。

“啊——”一个深入的挺进将他游离的意识重新拽回身体，Nero因头皮发麻的强烈快感紧闭双眼哀叫出来，在密闭的空间里，任何动静都有着回音，带着浓重鼻音的清越呻吟也同样，融进阵阵水声和肉体撞击的声音里，宛如回音的回音把他们笼罩。

次次戳中敏感点的捣弄一下接着一下，他觉得自己要跌倒了，此刻身边没有任何护栏，他徒劳地试图用指尖扣住浴室光滑的瓷片，蒸汽遇冷凝结而成的细密水珠更是增加了不小的难度，他感觉弓起的身体的重心在慢慢向一侧倾斜，只等待着在下一次大幅度的颠簸中摔在地上。

Vergil突然在Nero的肩膀上方弯下身子，右臂沉稳地搂住即将歪倒的身躯。像是读出了他的思想，不知何时半魔退去了长袖的外衣，裸露出来的双臂颀长而强壮，托住他侧身的胳膊非常温暖，手臂外侧却是凉的。

Nero感觉到对方完美的侧脸贴近自己的耳边，传入耳鼓的紊乱呼吸声令他浑身因渴求而微微颤栗，只想扭头伸出舌头尝一下对方肌肤的味道。

他的手臂，指尖自己移动起来，离开冰凉的墙面，抚摸上自己父亲长而优美的后颈，掌心熨帖在凸起的颈椎上，指腹不住抚摸着潮热的皮肤，后梳的银灰色发梢轻扫手背。另一只则抓握上那紧密贴在自己胸前的手臂，皮肤摩擦发出低不可闻的窸窣声响，他决意用自己掌心的温度去焐暖几乎冰冷的胳膊，带着热切的渴望，仿佛身不由己。

Nero想起冻雨中自己向后倒去时靠上的坚实怀抱，那只放在肩膀上的手掌，他想着对方为自己许下的承诺，他感到安心。

Vergil侧头啄吻对方的侧颈，吮吸着渗透皮肤散发出的令人心旷神怡的味道，被Nero如此真挚渴求地抚摸的感觉太好了，填补了自己心中隐隐作痛的空虚和饥饿感。他用牙齿叼住项链直起身子，固定用的金属串珠和吊坠撞上锁骨的凹陷，一路滑向喉结带来轻浅的压力，短发的年轻人被牵引着，摇摇欲坠的重新站好，下一秒就被用力的按在墙上。

压覆在他背后上的布料，紧贴自己双臂的胳膊和喷洒在耳畔的吐息是滚烫的，但他身前的墙面冰凉。随着几乎是永无止境的猛烈撞击，Nero觉得自己的后穴此刻肯定一片泥泞，对方的阴茎整根没入，甚至饱满涨大的囊袋都次次撞击在臀肉上，从内壁传来令他战力不已的酥痒正朝着全身拓展，挺立红肿的乳首和硬到发涨的阴茎被挤压在坚硬光滑的瓷砖上，随着Vergil操弄自己的节奏反复碾磨。

他急促的倒着气，力所能及地微微摆动腰胯，试图把对方吞吃的更深，收缩穴口和甬道，竭尽所能地取悦着对方胀大弹动的狰狞性器。

Nero觉得自己的这一天真是太过漫长了，续满的快感，疲倦和痛楚让他几乎没能再多坚持几分钟，便又迎来了高潮，稀释的精液溅在墙面和他的肌肉分明的小腹上。

Vergil把他从墙壁撕下来，伸手去捋动那肉色的性器。这次手指甚至用上了一些力气，似是要把那他彻底榨干，来回挤压着已经缓缓松弛的阴茎，拇指瘙刮着龟头顶端缝隙中的嫩肉。

“嗯，啊——啊，Vergil！”年轻人高潮后的身体敏感的要命，此时的碰触将快感变为了最纯粹的生理电流，让他觉得自己要被弄坏了，发抖的双腿和酸软的脚踝再也不能承重。

在Nero倚着墙壁瘫倒下去的时候Vergil及时捞住他腰胯，始终保持着阴茎深埋在对方后穴中，一起慢慢跪在地板上。年长的半魔把年轻人摆成趴跪的姿势，两只大手陷进柔软的臀肉中，注视着自己的阴茎入侵的地方，看着黏滑的体液被搅出白色的泡沫，随着性器的抽插，被翻出红嫩的内壁，每次操干都伴有淫糜的水声。

Vergil用几乎可以称得上是折磨的方式来回拖拽磨蹭着脆弱的内壁与红肿的穴口，Nero的体内火热潮湿，让人眷恋的那份紧致使得他尽可能的拖延时间不想出去。

“啊啊！等，等等——”Nero被可怖的快感压垮，双腿和腰部酥软连爬走逃跑的力量都凝聚不起来。他把发热的侧脸紧贴瓷砖，汗湿的银白色短发贴在头皮和地面上。

这孩子目光涣散，咬着指节崩溃地低低哭出来的样子非常脆弱和柔软。Vergil伸手抚摸过那长而浓密的睫毛，他只觉得自己饱胀的龟头和柱身被后穴勒得发疼，那不住抽搐绞动所带来的爽意和火热的温度，融合成蚀骨销魂的快感。在最后一个深入挺进和对方忽然收紧甬道的动作中，高潮如期而至，累积而后迸发的强烈快感以飓风横扫过境的姿态，卷起而后撕裂了此刻自己残存无几的全部意识，他咬着牙，从鼻腔里哼出一声低沉带着细微颤音的长叹，把精液全部灌进了对方的体内。

冰冷的魔力从半魔的周身溢出，再一次将身下的人包裹。被逼至极限的时候，Nero闻到了雪的味道，松林的清香，寒冷的温度和凝结的冰霜将树木都冻僵，两条紧紧桎梏着自己的双臂就像屋外坚硬的树枝，只是触摸都会把手碰伤。他视野的边缘有黑色的幕布在缓缓垂落，将温暖明亮的盥洗室遮盖，独余冰冷的黑暗，但他的心中并无恐惧，因为黑暗是延伸到自己背上的群山的阴影，寒冷是太阳慢慢沉入海面，无数的雪花在墓碑的上方飞舞。

强烈的快感归于余韵徐歇的舒爽，之前持续用力造成的轻微酸痛都让Vergil感到一种饱腹后的满足，他俯身轻吻汗湿的背脊，听到双唇中偶尔泄露的破碎喘息。

“Nero。”

年轻人听见对方的呼唤但无法作答，混沌的神智流连在屋外佛杜纳的蓊郁森林之上，这座孤岛栖息于静默的浓郁夜色中，积雪吸收了所有的声音。簌簌落下的雪片把松林包裹，把墓地掩埋，他甚至可以感受到那重重积雪的重量。在冰冻的雪层和土地之下，沉眠的生命安然无恙，只等待着春天的到来。

Vergil恋恋不舍地退出温暖的身体，那些滑腻黏稠的液体终于有了发泄的出口沿着柔软的皮肤淌下，汇聚成小小的一滩。半魔始终半跪在对方的身旁，又用沉静的声音叫了一次对方的名字。

渐渐被体温焐干的泪渍黏住了眼睑，Nero费力地眨眨眼睛，让幻想中的画面淡出脑海，但某种未明的希望却像渴望生长，等待复苏的植物一样留了下来。他始终蜷缩着身体，侧躺在冰凉的瓷砖上，浑身上下每一块肌肉都在不同程度地疼着。

“嗯？”他像一只被吵醒的温柔野兽，不高兴地抬起浓密的睫毛投去短短的一瞥，睡意沉重地哼道。

这毫不设防的天真模样勾起了Vergil的回忆，曾经母亲常对自己和Dante说过的话语就这样滑落到舌尖，尽管模糊漫漶，锈迹斑斑，但依旧可以被清晰地说出。

“别像只小狗一样睡在地上，水放好了，洗完澡再去睡觉。”

 

=====================================

 

盛着洗澡水的浴缸就像一碗热汤似的蒸腾出连绵逶迤的白色雾气，Nero被扶着跨进去，身体缓缓没入热水，红肿的穴口传来一阵难言的刺痛，他浑身颤栗了一下，咬牙吞下差点突破防线的呻吟。躺好后他捧起热水湿润因泪痕而紧绷的脸颊，并为这惬意的温度和轻拍胸口的水压，发出无声的叹息。

Vergil在浴缸的边沿上坐下，瞧着对方的一举一动。Nero又捧起一把热水，抬起从头顶上淋下，双臂在空中舒展，无论是从肩膀到上臂那道起伏的弧线，关节圆润的手肘，稍显稚嫩的下臂，还是相对纤细的手腕，每一处都让年长的半魔觉得非常完美。湿淋淋的碎发贴在年轻人光洁的额头上，在水的反光和灯照的诱导下，他看起来非常年轻。

可能觉得这样太慢，Nero曲起双腿滑进浴缸底部，透明的热水将他没顶，流动的汩汩水声在双耳间环绕。年长的半魔没有让年轻人沉溺太久，就拽着那条重新长好的右臂把人捞了出来。

破水而出的那一刻，被隔绝的声响倏然放大，Nero像上岸的动物一样，甩了甩脑袋，热蓬蓬的明亮浴室里便下起一场活泼短促的小阵雨。Vergil微微侧头，任由那些迅速冷掉的水滴溅落在自己的鼻尖，嘴唇和额头上，始终没有放开对方的手腕，甚至可以说是用一种颇为温柔的力度，抚摸着那小片由魔力凝聚而成的皮肤，品评着几近真实的触感。

这个姿势其实让年轻的恶魔猎人不太舒服，但他只是向上坐起一点，把正不断从发尖渗出水滴的脑袋贴在对方的大腿外侧，魔力变出的衣服就如同现实的布料一样，迅速吸收了滚落下来的液体。

在舒适的寂静和热水的拍打下， Nero的思绪有些涣散，他忍下打哈欠的冲动，转了转眼睛，然后看到Vergil轻触自己右臂时眼中流露出的难以被察觉的情感——寥远而又深沉的悔恨，被伪装成一个凝神思索的寂静姿态。

“没关系，现在已经痊愈了。”他闭上双眼再睁开，睡意已经不见踪迹 。年轻人轻描淡写地耸耸肩，“事实上，我很高兴你拿走了阎魔刀，当时你比我更需要它。”

Nero轻柔的挣开自己的右手，用挂着水滴的指尖，谨慎地碰触年长半魔的嘴角，指腹下的肌肤柔软光滑，再不见那日兜帽阴影下若隐若现的龟裂纹路。他无所顾惜地一步一步想要走进对方曾经生活的地狱里去，然而贫瘠的想象只能让他止步于黑暗深渊的边缘。唯一能够确定的便是这位高傲不可弯折的半魔毕生都在与深不见底地绝望战斗，并从未认输屈服。

年轻的恶魔猎人暗自思忖，如果他的右臂是就是代价，如果要他再去经历一次撕裂身体的剧痛，体验犹如熔铁倾泻在胸口的自责，日日夜夜因幻觉中的强烈痛楚而饱受折磨，他也依然愿意，哪怕再来上一千一万次——因为Vergil值得。

“用一只丑爆了的鬼手换一个英俊的父亲，这交易可不亏。”Nero收回人类模样的右手，撇撇嘴角，眯缝起眼睛笑着打趣。

“Nero。”但对方并没有被这蹩脚的玩笑触动，年长的半魔的眉间堆起不赞同的皱纹。

“说起来，我曾经梦见过你。”被叫到名字的年轻人像是没有听到对方的声音，此刻他心中那股渴望倾诉的冲动再难以抑制，盘亘在脑海中的话语等待了太久的时间，终于迎来了恰当的听者，于是所有词汇自动聚集到一起，组合罗列成话语全然没有经过思考，“就在我最无助，渴望变得强大的时候，我梦到了你，不过那时我并不知道。梦里你跟我讲话时，我什么痛苦都感觉不到了，我是说……”Nero仿佛正跋涉于那段回忆之中，为难以言喻的疼痛而皱眉，“长久以来的任何痛苦。”

“后来在我……后来在危急关头，我也只想到了那个关于你的梦，阎魔刀回应了我的求助，给予我力量，是你救了我。”他听着自己话语产生回音，在空气中回荡，撞在浴室的四壁，每个单词都重复两次，那双蓝绿色玻璃般的眼睛转向自己的父亲，带着真挚的疑惑，“你那时候也在做梦吗？”※

“……也许吧。”在长时间的沉默后，Vergil轻轻地说。他不想承认，自己当时确实在做梦，其实他总是在做梦，很多很多的梦。他梦见冻原上的花朵，大雪下的火焰，沙漠中的河流，风从远方带来清越柔和的钟声，那些千态万状却本质雷同的梦境就像深埋地下的种子，无言地破土而出，带着无限安慰。因为当黑暗太过沉重，失去的又太多，而那些破碎的东西永远无法复原的时候，他真的不知道除了寄托着希望的梦境还有什么可以与之抗衡。

Vergil轻柔摩挲了片刻Nero毛茸茸短发下的头皮，小心地把对方的头从自己的大腿外侧捧到一旁，他起身双手撑住浴缸的两侧，在年轻人困惑的目光中，敏捷地直接跨进浴缸。温热的水面被抬升至浴缸的平口，随着他跪下的动作，一层层的液体流出洒在地面上。

“喂！你还他妈的没……”年轻的恶魔猎人猛地抿起嘴巴，显然是在克制自己不要对半魔身穿衣物进入浴缸这件事发表任何不满的言论，他用手背匆匆擦过鼻尖。

Vergil从水中捞起那两条曲线优美，颇占地方的长腿，分别放在自己的肩膀上，湿漉漉的肌肤的触感，那份重量和热度都如此完美。Nero咬着下唇别过脸，可以看到圆而小巧的耳朵红的发亮。

并起的两指就着热水滑进柔软的洞穴。

“嗯——”Nero难以抑制地发出一声闷哼，他蹙眉哆嗦着按住对方的手腕，“我，我已经……”

“我知道。”Vergil点点头，侧头用嘴唇轻触对方膝盖内侧的肌肤，伸出舌尖沿着那里起伏的轮廓轻轻舔吻，卷走遗留在皮肤上不肯滑落的水珠。

年轻人因酥痒而浑身轻颤，将头后仰放在浴缸的边缘上，用手轻轻捂住张开帮忙呼吸的嘴巴，紧张地发现对方探进自己身体里的手指还没有退出去。

“Ver……呃！”微弱的呼唤被两根手指忽然撑开内壁的动作打断，涌入的热水烫着敏感的甬道。Nero猛地把头甩向另一侧，牙齿咬上指节，对方的指腹抚摸过挂着黏稠精液的褶皱，用最舒服的力度四下摁压，细密的快慰在水下悄然聚积，他惊恐的意识到自己又要勃起了。

“不——”他终于被逼出了一个音节，第三根手指推着又一小股的水流挤入其中，穴口的肌肉被顶开继续扩张，手指翻搅着被稀释的滑腻精液，捻磨着软糯的穴道内。Nero用可以咬出血来的力度蹂躏着自己的下唇，双手同时按住对方的右腕，但这没用，Vergil似乎已经决意要用手指把他再一次送上高潮。

“父亲！”他闭上双眼，终于又一次喊了出来。

手指的动作停下，半魔抬起那双色泽难以言喻的眼睛，从放松的嘴角可以看出他被这个称呼取悦：“怎么？”

Nero皱眉紧咬下唇，双手在对方的小臂上轻轻摩挲，指腹下的肌肉硬如铁石，他垂下视线瞥向浴室的瓷砖，在头脑中斟酌该怎么婉拒对方的‘好意’。

然而Vergil像是读出了他的想法，放下架在肩膀上的双腿，轻柔地撤回了深入后穴的右手。纤长的手指摩擦内壁，坚硬的骨节褪出敏感的穴口带来一阵战栗，年轻人低喘着打了个哆嗦，活动了一下重新泡进热水的麻木双腿，等待着血液循环开始后的刺痛。

他感激地看向对方，然后忘记了呼吸。

Vergil颀长的颈部，凸出的肩峰和锁骨暴露在水面上方的空气里，浅色的皮肤被水浸润反射出微弱的光亮。在缭绕地水汽中，后梳的银白色头发微微塌陷，稍长的发尾卷出柔软的弧度，于是连同那张深邃脸庞的线条也跟着变得柔和，但是，Nero想，Vergil的眼睛依旧是阳光照射下的被冰封的海面，看过来的眼神是由层层海浪凝结成的深沉欲望，怎么也化不开的冰。

“Nero，”褪去周身所有魔力保护的半魔静静地命令道，“呼吸。”

于是被中断的呼吸得以继续。年轻的恶魔猎人急切的喘息着，试图缓解绝对不仅仅是因为缺氧而产生的眩晕感。水下对方光裸的坚实的双腿悄无声息地前伸，抵上他柔软的大腿内侧，饱满的囊袋和半硬的性器。

“你刚刚想说什么。”Vergil迫近的声音在他头顶上方响起。

Nero把脸埋进十指紧紧并拢的手掌里，用力摇摇头。他从没想过要Vergil回应自己的期望，也不需要对方放下全部的武装和瓦解构筑在内心深处的层层堡垒，他觉得那样的Vergil就很好，冷漠戒备，不与人亲近。然而现在，他的父亲却无言地褪去所有遮掩，终于决定敞开封闭的心扉迎接自己。

他平复了一下自己的情绪，仰起被水浸湿的脸，长长的出了一口气，把额头紧靠在对方的肩头。半魔的皮肤被热水泡得温热，又带着与自己略微不同的柔软触感，“没什么，”他低声说道，“我很高兴。”

当那些绵密不绝的亲吻落在湿润的嘴唇和眼睛上，Nero不顾每一块肌肉和神经末梢发出的警告，同样毫无保留地，主动向对方打开身体。他引导着硬挺粗大的阴茎，抵上自己被操的红肿软糯的入口，双膝夹住对方的窄腰，小腿轻蹭光滑的后脊发出热切的邀请。

在重新进入对方身体的时，Vergil合上眼睛，这一次，那些横七八竖堆积在眼睑下的可怖回忆消失了，只余没有轮廓的五彩光斑。年轻人吮吸接纳自己的甬道火热紧致，他们之间再无隔阂，唯有温柔的水轻拂过两具纠缠在一起的高大身躯，自己的皮肤黏着对方的皮肤，那感触好到无法用语言来精准描述。那一刻他自身所有被撕毁，割裂的碎片全部归位，甚至可以听到那些经年不愈的伤口，缓缓合拢结痂的声音，带来细微的刺痒，如同深夜里树木抽丝发芽一般。没有任何具体的缘由和确实的肯定，但是他就是感觉到了——他不会再跌于邪恶的泥沼和黑暗的深渊了。

“留下。”年轻人的虹膜呈现出经由雨水洗濯后的湖泊的颜色，喑哑喉咙里传来的声音是远方的风带来的钟声。

Vergil听见声音，睁开双眼，然后看到Nero——这孩子由所有泯灭的希望和无数遥不可及的梦境凝聚而成——那就是自己所有眺望的最终方向。

一切疯狂而矛盾的情感消散了，他不需要Dante和自己对调，对于当年的每一个选择他都不曾有过一丝半点的悔恨，被中断的人生，被夺走的时间，终于获得归来的权利。他感到从未有过的清醒和满足。

Vergil低下头，遇上年轻人投过来的视线，那目光就像是在凝视一朵盛开在冻原上的不知名的花朵。年长的半魔情不自禁地抬手摸了摸自己的嘴角，他发自内心的微笑倒映在剔透的湖水色虹膜上，辽阔的如同杜夫纳的晴朗夜空，那里群星闪耀，月亮的清辉流泻在涌动的松林之上。

Nero又一次请求道，“我们一起回去吧。”伸出双臂像是去环抱永远无法企及的星尘那样谨慎而热切地搂住自己父亲的结实双肩。

Vergil回应了这个拥抱，掌心下年轻人的身体温暖，被热水浸透的皮肤又滑又热，散发出蓬勃明净的生命力。他想着家，想着任何他们可以一同回去的地方，浮现在脑海中的却不是那栋有着红色屋顶的房屋——在光怪陆离的想象里，Dante的事务所坐落在一片被积雪覆盖的黑暗的松林里，树静风止，万籁俱寂，Nero站在台阶的顶端，隔着静静筛下的细雪朝自己微笑。日以继夜灼烧内心的嫉妒与愤怒被融化的雪水熄灭，无穷无尽的煎熬终于息止。

在缭绕的温柔白色水汽中，Vergil沉默不语，他在Nero的纤长睫毛上看到剔透水珠的闪光，看到了对方为自己奉上的那勇敢无畏的爱和一往无前的信念。这迟到多年的，可以称之为幸福的东西像指尖血脉带来的颤动，顺着血管沿着两臂直涌心脏，一颗沉寂的心重新急剧跳动起来。

于是他俯下身子亲亲了对方赭红色的嘴角，浅尝辄止后，他伸手扣住自己儿子的下巴加深了这个吻，用以代替回答的同时交付出了自己这一生，甚至不止一生的挚爱。

 

=====================================

 

他们抵达事务所那玻璃一样光滑的台阶前。天尚未破晓却已泛出淡蓝，空气洁净寒冷，一整夜的雨雪让白沙般的晨雾像钻石一样闪耀着光。卡普雷特市空旷无人的煤灰色街面上覆盖着一层雾縠般的透明冰霜，所有的路灯，漆黑的铁制围栏，树木的枝干和常绿灌木丛上的每一个叶片都像是被冰塑封。

两位访客并排站立着，还没来得及走上台阶，Dante便先一步从屋里打开大门。他银白色的头发被抓得乱糟糟的，细密长长的胡茬遍布了下巴，脸上带着远途飞行和彻夜未眠的疲惫与焦虑，但是依然美，尤其是那双明亮的眼睛，像此刻闪闪发光的银灰色雾气。

“嗨，Nero。你还有脸回来，胆子够大啊。”事务所的主人先朝着年轻人打了个招呼，不留停顿的转头厉声朝另一位高大的陌生访客斥责道。即便清楚那句指责不是针对自己，但近乎无缝的衔接还是让Nero不可避免的畏缩一下。

Dante还穿着昨天的那一身衣服，被雨淋湿的外套已经半干了，下摆却还沉甸甸的坠着，随着半魔的动作，衣身上被幻影剑撕裂的口子来回张合，仿佛发出无声的谴责。他停顿了一下，抱起双臂，内心出离愤怒的同时还有着很强烈的嫉妒，“你是不知道别人重要的东西不能随便乱动吗？”

“如果我想要什么，那我就直接动手去拿，这你早就应该知道的。”Vergil毫无愧色的冷冷反诘，即使对方的声音饱含怒火，但他仍听得出其中的解脱和放松，只有他能听得出来，从Dante讲话尾音中的细微差异可以分辨，“如果你真不想我抢走，那你从一开始就应该看住了。”

他们之间短暂的交火消散在透明的空气中，不留一丝痕迹。在一片尴尬的滞涩沉默中，斯巴达的双生子怒目相视，两张神似的脸上都浸染着在感情最深沉的时候所特有的神情。

这样僵持下去没有一点意义，他们之间的争执和冲突怕是要持续一生，但兄弟之间就是这样，他渴望对方重新回到自己生命中来这件事从未改变。每个平凡的清晨，他们应该坐在一起吃早饭，看报纸，为无足轻重的日常小事争吵一通，然后出门工作，傍晚拖着疲惫的身体回来，晚餐时再次引起冲突，他们甚至可以单纯为争吵而争吵，或者，他们也可以坐在餐桌前幼稚地偷偷比较Nero对谁更好，然后会发现他对他们都是最好的，他早已将自身的一切都献上。意识到这点，Dante叹了口气，先一步疲惫地错开眼睛。他和Nero的目光在距离自己极近的地方轻触到一起——那孩子一直在专注的凝视着自己，好像他的整个生命都将由自己的神情来决定一样，而Dante一向讨厌让Nero失望。

“你是个混蛋，Vergil。”斯巴达的小儿子重新开口了，语调温和，带着难以察觉的细微上扬，他眨了眨温柔的银灰色眼睛，有点泄气地说道，“我真的很生气，很想跟你打上一架，但是……还是留到下次吧。马上就要吃早餐了，”他不含有任何意图的视线落在渐渐明晰的天空中，浅白色的月亮和启明星已消失了踪影，“我现在真的很需要喝杯咖啡。”

“我摆弄了那个新咖啡机一晚上，但它就是不听使唤。”这句越来越低的咕哝是对Nero说的。

“见鬼！那玩意儿只有一个按扭，你到底是不识字还是怎么的？”年轻的恶魔猎人的声音忽然紧张起来，他先一步迈上台阶，走向事务所的主人。“告诉我，你他妈没把它砸了！”

“目前没有，但是你再不回来，它就要报废了。”Dante宽容地笑了，不过看起来有点难过。

Nero动用了毕生所有的自制力才没有冲过去拥抱对方，他抿起嘴角，被湮灭一切的强烈感情压倒。那脱轨的，飘忽不定的未来被对方温和的声音送到自己的面前，就像风带来远方的种子，它们落的到处都是，人行横道，路边的树叶和晨雾中，离得那么近，伸手可及。

“现在我回来了。”他的眼睛闪了一下，咬牙咽下喉咙中涌起的酸胀，迈上最后一个台阶。

斯巴达的长子看见两人渐渐贴近的身体，看着他们的肢体默默交会，在错身而过的间隙中碰触着彼此手背上的那一小块皮肤，并非刻意构筑的挑衅或炫耀，这受情感驱使而做出的微小动作，连他们本人都未曾察觉。

但Vergil还是感受到自己的心脏和胃部因嫉妒而造成一阵不舒服的抽动。不过这感情并不强烈，也只是飞快地掠过他的身体，不做片刻的停留。

Nero转身与Dante肩并肩地站立着，他把右手伸向自己的父亲，嘴角绽出轻浅的笑意，长久而认真地凝视着对方，色泽丰沛的剔透虹膜上倒映着光。那只由魔力具象而成的人类手掌悬停在干洁的空气里，晨光为它镀金，等待着被谁牵起。

“来吧，Vergil。”Dante扬起下巴，呼唤兄长名字的语调亦如当年他先一步爬上山坡高处的凤凰木朝对方微笑。

斯巴达的长子知道此刻不是故事的结局，一切都还尚未开始，所有的邪恶与阴谋还掩藏于无人知晓的黑暗角落之中。但在经历过长久的颠沛，永无止境的苦难和神经质的自我抗争后，他终于与自己的手足暂时和解，获得了歇息的许可，找到了通向明天的道路。站在此刻时间的坐标点上，他们的未来远多于过去。

于是这一次，Vergil主动握住了命运，握住了Nero的手，他们一起走进事务所，把正在一片琉璃橙色的霞光中缓缓醒来的卡普雷特留在身后。在远方，这座城市边界外的绵延群山之后，耸立着更多犬牙相错的冰蓝山峰，此时它们被朝阳染成明亮的紫红色，在其后更遥远的地平线尽头，初升的太阳正挥洒着独有的温柔光芒将整个世界都唤醒。

 

—END—

 

※其中的补魔梗用了shark_cat ★鲛猫太太的吸血设定（[拖我入坑的黑骑士](https://twitter.com/shark_cat8221/status/1125654744096055296)和[VN吸血](https://twitter.com/shark_cat8221/status/1117952365775048704)，[新VN吸血](https://twitter.com/shark_cat8221/status/1112591270935855104)），我终于进化到父子也没有关系的地步了。（阎魔刀插脑）

※ 浴室的情节也是受到了蜂明Bee*太太的泡澡图的启发（[VN泡澡](https://twitter.com/beepaint/status/1139490513323581440?s=19)）不过最初的设想只是单纯的洗澡，结果…俗话说的好，切不可贪图美色。（蓝拳警告）

1※“人希望被爱，如果没有，那么被崇拜，没有崇拜，那么被畏惧，没有畏惧，那么被仇恨和蔑视。人想给他人注入某种感情。灵魂害怕真空，不顾一切代价，它向往接触。”出自《格拉斯医生》虽然克雷多百分之一千万不会给Nero和姬莉叶读这本书，但是因为这句很适合，所以就用了。（你特么）

2※关于尼禄说自己梦见了维吉尔的剧情灵感是来自鬼泣4的小说中STAGE 06的部分，尼禄右手负伤那天做了一个梦。

“我想要更多的力量——怀着这样的念头，我入睡了。

然后，就做了这个梦。真是不可思议的梦，一直以来我都忘记了，但如今的画面却十分清晰，就在这种不知生死的时刻，我想起了那场梦，我想起了梦中出现的一个男人。他的样貌已经不记得了，应该也不是认识的人。’”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面的话：  
> 补魔PWP终于写完了，我已经彻底废了。按照这个故事的走向继续写下去（划掉）总觉得接下来就该3P了呢（划掉），总感觉接下来就该是3人的傻白甜日常了呢（别信！！）  
> 最后谢谢阿语给了我鬼泣系列的原著小说和图片资料。感谢小熊，Eminx在我写文遇到拿不准的时候帮我找资料考据。还要谢谢冷独幽每次都不辞辛苦的帮我校队。  
> 最后的最后，更是万分感谢每一位耐心看完的读者老爷！


End file.
